O Primeiro Amor
by ThatyDel
Summary: Isabella é uma garota tímida e desprezada que sempre faz o que seus pais mandam. Porém quando surge um garoto em sua vida, seus pais não o aprovam; e os problemas aumentam quando sua amiga, Jessica, se interessa por ele também. O Primeiro amor de Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: O Primeiro Amor**

**Autora: Thatyane Furtado**

**Shipper: Edward/Bella, e outros cullens também.**

**Gênero: romance, universo alternativo, lemons, adaptação.  
**

**Censura: cada um sabe o que lê, mas aviso que contém lemons.  
**

**Sinopse: Edward Cullen é um garoto de 17 anos lindo, mas cheio de problemas: desde a morte de seu irmão mais velho, ele brigou com seus pais, Esme e Carlisle Cullen, e foi viver sozinho, trabalhando para se sustentar e indo para a Stuart Hall, uma escola só para garotos. Ele sonha em ser fotógrafo profissional um dia, e acaba se apaixonando por uma garota tímida que vai trazer um furacão para a sua vida.**

**Isabella Swan é uma garota tímida e desprezada de 16 anos, que não entende muito de moda, e usa óculos. Ela mora com os pais, Renée e Charlie Swan, e sua irmã um ano mais velha, Rosalie. Por causa de seu trabalho, Charlie viaja muito a negócios, deixando para Renée o trabalho de cuidar das duas filhas adolescentes, o que lhe causa muitos aborrecimentos. Isso é uma das coisas que Bella mais detesta: aborrecer seus pais. Por isso ela se esforça muito na escola, a Julia Morgan School for Girls, e sempre faz o que seus pais mandam. Porém quando surge um garoto em sua vida, seus pais não o aprovam, e os problemas aumentam quando sua "amiga", Jéssica, se interessa por ele também.**

* * *

[Bella POV]

Eu ainda não sei o que amor real é

[Edward POV]

Eu ainda não sei o que amor real é

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Bella POV]

Eu não odeio pegar ônibus de manhã. É tão cheio de idiotas... Como aqueles três lá trás. Só pensam em garotas e namoro...

Ah, ótimo, vão começar a me caçoar também. Já até sei o que vão dizer: quatro olhos, esquisita, usando o uniforme da escola Julia Morgan.

- Até me assustou! O jeito que ela olhos para nós! – Um deles estava dizendo, rindo feito um palhaço. – E eu fiquei tão excitado por nada... É só mais uma garota baixinha de óculos... A GAROTA 4-OLHOS!!!

- Ha ha, eles a chamaram de 4 olhos.

- Eles devem estar falando dessa garota.

Ótimo, agora estão todos comentando. Bom, me desculpem por usar óculos.

É por isso que pegar ônibus de manhã é tão horrível. Fica tão cheio... e quando saem, fica aquele cheiro nauseante da colônia delas... eca. Sem falar dos idiotas, é claro. Como aqueles três ali. AAH!! Um deles está olhando pra cá!

Nossa, até que ele é bonitinho, com aquele cabelo cor de bronze... Mas o que é que eu estou pensando??

Bom, não importa, não é como se nós fossemos nos ver outra vez... E eu vou fazer de tudo para que não aconteça mesmo.

Uau, ele é realmente muito bom. Essas fotos são de tirar o fôlego. Joel deve ser o melhor fotógrafo do mundo. Eu virei mais uma pagina do meu livro quando senti algo contra nas minhas costas.

- Está gostando do livro? – Eu me virei e encontrei ele do meu lado, o garoto dos cabelos cor de cobre. Mas o que ele está fazendo?! - Eu também tenho esse. As fotos de Joel são realmente boas, não são. Eu gosto delas. – Porque ele esta falando comigo?! E porque eu estou ficando vermelha?!

O ônibus deu uma guinada e eu quase cai. Quase. Eles estava com os braços envolta do meu corpo. Me segurando!

- Cuidado!

Ai, meu Deus, ele estava com os braços em volta do meu corpo! Me abraçando! E ele não me larga!

Eu não posso continuar aqui. Eu o empurrei e corri para a saída.

- Ah, espere. – Ele disse, mas eu não parei. Porque as portas não se abriam mais rápido??

Ufa, abriram. Eu já estava no 2º degrau quando senti um ventinho no bumbum. Eu me virei e dei de cara com aquele garoto. Ele estava inclinado, com uma mão levantando a minha saia, e com uma maquina fotográfica na outra.

Uma máquina fotográfica?! Ele é um pervertido!!

A minha mão voou para o rosto dele.

- Ow! – ele começou a esfregar onde eu tinha batido nele. – O que diabos...? eu só estava tentando devolver o seu-

- PERVERTIDO! – Eu gritei e corri pra fora daquele ônibus.

.

[Edward POV]

Era uma maquina fotográfica muito boa, apesar de ser pequena.

- Eu quero ir num _goukon_* - Emmett, meu amigo de sempre, disse do meu lado. Ele sempre foi meio maluco por garotas...

- O que tem de tão legal num _goukon_? – Jasper perguntou, com sua cara de entediado.

Eu olhei pela lente da câmera e vi uma garota de cabelos castanhos lendo um livro no ônibus. Era o livro do fotógrafo Joel, chamado Azul. Era um dos meus livros favoritos dele.

- O que é que você está olhando ai, Ed?? É uma garota? É gostosa? – Entenderam o que eu quero dizer? Emmett praticamente puxou a câmera das minhas mãos, tentando ver o que eu estava vendo.

- AH! – A garota de óculos de repente se virou me encarando – Wow! Ela me deu o maior susto!

- O que?? Deixa eu ver, Ed, não seja egoísta. – Eu apontei para a garota, ele não ia me deixar em paz se eu não fizesse isso. – Você ta falando daquela garota de óculos? Fala sério... e eu fiquei tão excitado por nada... É só mais uma garota baixinha de óculos... A GAROTA 4-OLHOS!!!

Eu ri enquanto outras garotas no ônibus começavam a chamá-la de 4 olhos também. É, esse é o meu melhor amigo Emmett. Sempre engraçadinho...

Ela olhou para nós outra vez, e se assustou quando viu que eu também olhava para ela. Ela se virou de volta para o livro, e eu me aproximei silenciosamente.

- Está gostando do livro? – Eu perguntei bem perto do seu ouvido, e ela se virou ainda mais assustada com a aproximação. - Eu também tenho esse. As fotos de Joel são realmente boas, não são. Eu gosto delas. – Eu disse sorrindo. Sabia que as garotas não resistiam a isso.

Foi quando o motorista pisou no freio e ela não estava se segurando em nada. Ela cambaleou e eu a segurei.

- Cuidado!

Ela ainda estava de costas pra mim, mas eu não a soltei. Até que ela me empurrou e praticamente correu até a porta do ônibus. Eu ouvi algo caindo no chão e olhei para baixo. Ela tinha deixado o livro cair.

- Ah, espere. – Eu disse, e peguei do chão... Aquele livro sempre me trazia recordações...

Eu me levantei, e o livro levantou a saia dela. Ops. Ela olhou para trás com uma cara de ódio no rosto e a próxima coisa que eu vi foi uma mão estalando na minha bochecha.

- Ow! – Levei minha própria mão até onde ela tinha me batido. Até que ela era forte, para uma garota daquele tamanho. – O que diabos...? eu só estava tentando devolver o seu-

Mas ela me interrompeu antes que eu pudesse terminar. - PERVERTIDO! – E saiu do ônibus, deixando o livro comigo.

- O que!? – Eu ainda tentei chamá-la, mas as portas já tinham se fechado.

- O que aconteceu, Edward? – Emmett se aproximou.

- Mas que garota mais rude. – Eu me defendi. Ela até me bateu...

_*geralmente é um encontro entre um grupo de garotos e outro de garotas._

_.  
_

[Bella POV]

Droga!

Hoje realmente não é meu dia... ainda perdi o meu livro.

Aquele pervertido...

Finalmente cheguei até a minha classe, 1 A. Pelo menos aqui eu poderia ter algum sossego.

- Isabella! Eu ouvi que alguns garotos da Stuart Hall te chamaram de '4-olhos'. Uma garota da classe D me contou.

Droga. Cedo de mais.

Jéssica mal me viu na porta e já começou a tagarelar. É claro que todas as outras garotas também riram. Que embaraçoso... Ela é tão, tão... não legal!

- É, mas isso não me aborreceu. – Eu disse, rindo. O que mais eu poderia fazer? Jéssica era a garota mais popular, loira e linda, além de minha 'amiga'.

- Hei. – Ela se aproximou de mim. – Você deveria parar de usar esses óculos horríveis. Você parece imbecil com eles!

Odeio ela!

- A propósito, Isabella, eu tenho matemática hoje, e eu preciso que você me de as respostas. Não se preocupe, nós somos amigas, certo?

É mesmo?? Eu só sou sua amiga quando é conveniente para você, sua vadia!!

Ah, como eu gostaria de dizer isso...

- Mas você soube Jéssica? – Uma das seguidoras loiras dela estava dizendo – Eu soube que aqueles garotos que caçoaram da Isabella eram uns gatos!

- Não, mesmo? Então acho que nós deveríamos nos familiarizar com garotos tão legais assim... – Ela parou por um tempo, pensando. – Ok, já me decidi. Eu quero ir a um goukon com algum desses garotos da Stuart Hall!

Stuart Hall... quer dizer que aquele pervertido de cabelos cor de bronze vai também...

- Você deveria vir, Isabella.

O QUE??

- Não, obrigada. – Eu me apressei. Nada no mundo me faria ver aquele garoto de novo. – Eu não estou interessada nesse tipo de coisa!

- É por isso que eu estou te convidando. – Jéssica estava sorrindo.

- Por quê? – Eu perguntei. Já podia sentir o suor descendo pelo meu rosto.

- Oras, nada... Hei Alice, você quer se juntar a nós? Num goukon com os garotos da Stuart Hall?

A garota baixinha de cabelos negros e curtos colocou o livro que estava lendo, Hamlet, sobre a mesa.

- Não, obrigada. Garotos só me trazem problemas. – Ela disse, antes de se levantar e sair da sala.

- Alice é tão fria!

- Ela age como se fosse melhor do que nós. Eu não a suporto!

- Hei, eu também!

Não gosto do que elas dizem... Alice nunca foi muito minha amiga, mas ela sempre me pareceu tão fofa... Pequena e com o cabelo negro espetado, como se fosse uma fadinha.

Desde que eu cheguei aqui nunca troquei mais do que uma frase com ela, mas ela sempre me pareceu legal, um pouco fechada, mas eu também sou.

Será que foi por isso que Jessica me convidou para o goukon?

- Então temos um acordo! – Ela se virou para mim outra vez. – Eu vou deixar a matemática com você, Isabella. Não se esqueça de me dar as suas anotações mais tarde.

Eu não quero... mais ver ela...

Eu não sou especial, nem a melhor em nada... Então decidi fazer algo em que eu pudesse me orgulhar, e fizesse meus pais felizes... Então fiz um exame para entrar numa escola só para garotas, onde eu não precisasse me preocupar com garotos e me concentrar nos estudos. Depois que eu fui transferida, Jessica foi a primeira pessoa com que eu falei. Mas depois eu fiquei pensando... Ela não é realmente minha amiga...

Eu não quero irritar as pessoas assim, mas não posso dizer que eu não vou, ou brigar com elas...

Eu sou tão covarde.

Na hora do recreio, fugi para o banheiro e me sentei na privada. Só mais um ano, e eu vou ser transferida para outra sala. Mas será que eu agüento até lá?

- Jessica, eu mal posso agüentar você. – Eu sussurrei e sai do box do banheiro. E Alice passou por mim. Ela também estava lá! Será que ela ouviu o que eu disse?

Fui até a pia, de frente para o espelho, onde ela estava. Nós tínhamos a mesma altura (é, eu também era baixinha)

- Você deveria simplesmente dizer 'não' e acabar com isso.

Ela... ela me ouviu!

Última aula. Finalmente!

O professor estava falando alguma coisa sobre encontrar alunas da escola nas ruas á noite... Baboseira... Essa regra da escola de não poder circular pela cidade com o uniforme é realmente ridícula.

Ah, o sinal tocou, ótimo.

Eu peguei rapidamente os meus livros e os joguei na mochila.

Do lado de fora, Jessica e suas seguidoras estavam falando sobre o professor, mas eu mal notei. Por que ali, bem na minha frente, havia 3 garotos que eram a ultima coisa que eu queria ver agora.

- Droga Isabella! – Jessica berrou no meu ouvido quando eu parei de andar e ela se chocou contra as minhas costas. – Por que diabos você parou tão de repente??

- Hey! É a 'garota 4 olhos'! - O garoto grande de cabelos negros e ralos disse, apontando para mim. E do lado dele estava...

AQUELE GAROTO PERVERTIDO!

O que... O que ele está fazendo aqui?!

- Não! Aqueles são os garotos do Stuart Hal?! – Jessica parecia mais excitada do que eu jamais a tinha visto. – O que eles estão fazendo aqui?!

- Eles parecem tão legais...

Será que ele está aqui pra me dar o troco por eu ter batido nele?!

Ele andou todo o caminho até aqui só pra isso?!

Eu vou fingir que nem o vi! Isso.

Eu me virei e passei pelos portões do colégio, olhando para o lado em que ele não estava.

- Onde você pensa que vai? – Ele segurou o meu braço com uma mão, enquanto estendia um livro com a outra. – É assim que você trata alguém que andou até aqui só para te devolver o seu livro.

Eu pisquei. Ele tinha razão.

Estiquei minha mão, balbuciando um pedido e desculpas enquanto tentava pegar o livro. Mas ele o puxou para longe de mim.

- Eu não ouvi. O jeito mais educado seria 'muito obrigado', não é?

Argg, que garoto irritante!

- Muuuuito obrigada por andar tooodo esse caminho só para devolver o meu livro!

Eu o vi enrugar a testa, irritado. Depois, ele me lançou um ar de superioridade.

- Não foi nada especial! Era no meu caminho!

- Desculpe ela. – Eu senti um empurrão forte e quase cai de cara no chão. Quase, porque eu cai com o bumbum. Quando me virei, vi Jessica conversando com ele. – Ela não é muito sociável. Você poderia perdoá-la, por favor?

- Você é amiga da 'garota 4 olhos'? Você é tão fofa! – O garoto amigo do Pervertido estava dizendo. Assim de perto dava para ver que ele era maior do que eu pensei, para um adolescente.

- Mesmo – Jessica respondia, cheia de charme. – Não me bajule, é claro que eu sou fofa.

Odeio ela!

.

[Edward POV]

- Hei, Edward, já que estamos aqui, que tal arranjarmos um goukon? – Emmett dizia, colocando a mão no meu ombro. – A 4 olhos pode arranjar tudo, e chamar as amigas fofas dela.

- Ã, eu não sei se ela vai fazer isso, Emmett. Ela parece tão tímida. – Eu respondi para o meu melhor amigo tarado.

A garota parecia que ia dizer alguma coisa, talvez concordar comigo, mas a amiga loira dela foi mais rápida.

- Deixe isso comigo! Eu posso apresentar algumas garotas fofas.

- Ok então, já que isso não acontece todos os dias. – Ela era bem bonita mesmo, com os cabelos loiros curtos, e sorrindo pra mim. – Além disso, deve ter alguém interessante lá.

Foi quando me dei conta de que algo estava errado.

Merda! A garota de óculos sumiu, e deixou o livro dela comigo!

- É isso ai, um goukon! – Emmett comemorava do meu lado.

.

[Bella POV]

Isso precisa ser uma piada!

Droga!

Eu não quero ir nesse goukon!!

Aquele garoto... Como o chamaram mesmo? Ah sim, Edward. Ele e ate bonitinho, mas só está me incomodando com esse negocio de goukon...

Então por que eu estou aqui, parada esperando a Jessica e suas amigas?

- Espera ai! Você vai vestida assim? – Eu me virei e dei de cara com ela. Todas tinham trocado o uniforme do colégio por roupas normais, próprias para um encontro, menos eu.

- Mas eu soube no ultimo minuto... então... – É claro que eu tinha que me defender.

- Você deveria ser mais preparada. – E é claro que não daria certo... – E se um professor te pegar?

Jessica...

- Algum problema?

- Ah, Edward! – Ótimo, eles chegaram... – Isabella veio com o uniforme! Não é horrível? Vai trazer muitos problemas pra nós!

- Não, mesmo? – O amigo grande dele estava rindo.

- Nesse caso – Edward me olhou bravo, e tudo que eu pude fazer era abaixar o olhar. – Acho melhor não sairmos, especialmente com ela vestida assim.

- Céus, deveríamos só deixá-la para trás.

É, assim é melhor. Eu sou apenas um problema mesmo. Eles estão melhor sem mim. Eu não sei fazer essas coisas...

Mas... Mesmo assim dói...

- Esperem. – Edward disse, e eu senti algo pressionando o meu braço. Quando vi, ele já estava me arrastando dali. – Vão indo na frente. E você, vai vir comigo!

- Hey, Ed...

Mas já era tarde, ele já tinha me empurrado para dentro de uma loja de roupas ali perto.

- Aqui. – Ele estava dizendo para o atendente. – Eu quero que você dê pra ela uma roupa inteira nova.

O que??

Minutos mais tarde nós chegamos até a lanchonete onde os outros estavam. O amigo grandão do Edward parecia bem interessado na Jessica, mas ela não dava nenhuma bola pra ele.

- Desculpe se demoramos.

- Vocês foram comprar roupas, é? – O outro amigo dele disse, o com cabelos loiros.

- Sim. – Ele se virou para mim. – E eu vou dar ela pra você. E só você pagar os meus gastos com o goukon.

Ele é bem esperto... Tinha me comprado um casaco e uma saia combinando, e uma blusa lilás por baixo.

Até que ele não é mal, depois de tudo.

Eu sentei na mesa, ao lado da Jessica, e eles começaram a conversar sobre mim.

- Mas não importa o que você faça. A 4 olhos vai ser sempre a mesma. – O grandalhão, que agora eu sei que se chama Emmett, comentou.

- O tipo dela é realmente raro, hoje me dia. Eu nem sei se existe mais.

- Esse é o jeito da Isabella. Me desculpem. – E lá vai a Jessica de novo. – Ela não é normal. Deve estar embaraçada com o que aconteceu mais cedo. Ela não sai muito com garotos. Ela pode não parecer fofa, ou ter boas maneiras, mas na verdade ela é uma garota doce.

- Wow Jessica, você é tão legal!

Ela não pensa isso de mim, realmente. Vadia!

- Wow! A 4 olhos esta bebendo tudo num só gole!

Eu sabia que tinha álcool ali, mas aquela Jessica me tirava mesmo do serio. Mas não consegui beber tudo, por que 'acidentalmente' Jessica empurrou o meu braço, e derramou tudo na minha saia.

- Oh, droga, o que você fez? E logo depois do Edward ter te dado isso!

Eu senti o meu rosto ferver.

- Hey, olha, ela está ficando toda vermelha! Hahahaahah...

Eles começaram a rir de mim...

- Ah, eu sou tão desajeitada. – Eu disse, sorrindo. – Me desculpem enquanto eu vou no banheiro.

Eu quero sumir...

- Eu sou tão idiota! – Bati minha cabeça contra a porta do box. Eu sabia desde o começo que eles iam me tratar assim... E aquela Jessica só está me usando!

Ela não é minha amiga!

Eu só quero ir pra casa. Ninguém vai perceber que eu sai... Ninguém liga...

- Já está pronta? – Alguém bateu na porta do meu box e o abriu. Era Edward.

Ele segurou no meu braço, e já me empurrava para fora.

- Vamos.

- Espera! – Eu tentei me soltar, mas ele era forte. – O que você está fazendo? Aqui é o banheiro das mulheres!

- Eu sei disso! – Ele gritou de volta. – Só venha comigo!

- Não, eu quero ir pra casa! – Comecei a bater nele pra me soltar.

- Ouça. – Ele finalmente me soltou e começou a bagunçar os cabelos cor de cobre. Como se fosse possível bagunçar mais... – Você vai arruinar tudo se ficar aqui. Eu sei que eles não são tão fáceis de lidar, mas se você desaparecer de repente, não vai se sentir pior.

- Esqueça, você não sabe como eu me sinto.

- Verdade, eu não sei. Mas quando vejo o seu rosto assim, me preocupo com você.

Eu pisquei. Por que?? Ele nem me conhece...

Wow, tem algo estranho na minha barriga, que quer pular pra fora!!

Eu tapei minha boca enquanto sentia uma tontura toma conta de mim.

- Hei, o que foi?

- Eu... Não me sinto bem...

- Idiota! Por que foi tomar toda aquela bebida.

- Cala a boca! Eu não preciso da sua ajuda!

Começou a piorar, e eu vi ele ligando para o amigo, dizendo que tinha uma emergência, e que era para não esperarem por ele.

Eu devo ser a garota mais burra do mundo... E então a escuridão tomou conta de mim.

.

Uhhh...

Que preguiça. Mesmo com os olhos fechados eu podia a luz do dia. Já era de manhã...

Eu me espreguicei e então sentei na cama, tirando os óculos. Espera, eu tinha dormido com eles?

Onde eu tinha dormido? A última coisa que eu me lembro é do...

- Edward! – eu praticamente berrei quando o vi sentado no chão, inclinado sobre uma mesa cheia de papéis. Ele se virou para mim quando me ouviu.

- Oh, você finalmente acordou! – Ele estava sorrindo com os olhos fechados, e eu não pude deixar de notar como ele era lindo, os cabelos quase ruivos por refletirem a luz do sol, bagunçados como sempre, e a boca dele... era tão... rosada...

Ele abriu os olhos e parou de rir de repente.

.

[Edward POV]

Ela... era ela mesmo...? A garota de óculos que eu trouxe para casa ontem à noite e que dormiu como uma pedra na minha cama? Era a mesma garota que agora olhava para mim com aqueles olhos grandes cor de chocolate? E aquela boca... eu não lembrava de ser tão prefeita, bem desenhada assim...

- Quem é você? – Eu consegui balbuciar enquanto chegava mais perto dela.

E então, eu a beijei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Bella POV]

Eu ainda não sei...

[Edward POV]

... o que amor real é...

* * *

**Oi gente!**

**Estava faltando mesmo uma história ED e Bella... eu começei a escrever essa, que é uma adaptação de um mangá que eu gostei muito, Kare First Love. Eu começei a escreve-la para o orkut, mas resolvi postar aqui também, por isso pode ser um pouco confuso, todos esses POVs...**

**me deixem reviews, ok? quanto mais, mais rápido eu posto os proximos cap.**

**Bjs!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

[Bella POV]

Ele... ele está... mesmo... me... BEIJANDO?!

- NÃO! – Eu juntei toda a força que tinha e o empurrei pra longe de mim. – O que... o que você está fazendo?!

Sem chance... Edward? Me beijando?!

Ele ficou me olhando sem entender, mas a confusa aqui era EU!

O que é que eu estou fazendo aqui? Era a casa dele, não era?? O que é que aconteceu?!

- Meus óculos. – Eu comecei a procurá-los pela cama. Sem eles, eu não via quase nada. – Onde estão meus óculos?!

- Aqui – Ele segurou o meu rosto com ambas as mãos e o colocou em mim. – Seu rosto está realmente vermelho! – Edward estava muito perto agora... – Exatamente como eu pensei. Você fica fofa sem esses óculos!

E ele sorriu pra mim...

ARRRGGGG!!!!!!!!

- Eu fui beijada!! – Fechei minha mão e meti na cara dele.

- Hei, hey!! – Ele segurou os meus punhos, mas isso não impediu que eu continuasse a me debater. – Cuidado! Você já me bateu 2 vezes!

Ele ficou me olhando por um tempo, enquanto eu sentia meu rosto arder. Por fim, ele começou a rir.

- Ha ha! Foi só um beijo, e você ficou toda vermelhinha! É tão fofo!! Hehehe, que garota engraçada!

Como.

Ele.

Ousa??!!

Meu primeiro beijo!!!

Eu peguei a primeira coisa que senti com as mãos e joguei nele. Pena que era apenas um travesseiro...

- Eu estou saindo! – Me levantei da cama. Aquele garoto era insuportável! Fazer piada do meu primeiro beijo! Que ele roubou, alias.

- Hei, espera. Você esqueceu seu uniforme. – Eu me virei e ele estava o segurando.

- O que diabos!??

Ah não! Eu estava só com uma camiseta branca, que nem era minha!

Como isso aconteceu?!

Espera. Primeiro, teve o goukon ontem. A Jessica acabou com os meus nervos e eu estav bêbada e fugi para o banheiro, e Edward estava lá quando passei mal, e então... Edward e eu...

Edward e eu...!!

Isso não é bom! Eu não me lembro de nada...

Ele estava rindo, de novo.

- Você quer saber o que mais nós fizemos? Além do beijo, é claro.

- SEU IDIOTA! – Eu gritei e corri porta afora.

Mas espera, onde eu estava? Que lugar era aquele??

Aaah, que horas eram??

- Se você não quer se atrasar... – Edward veio atrás de mim, segurando um casaco, e um capacete nas mãos. – Eu posso te dar uma carona até a escola.

.

[Edward POV]

- Se segure. – Eu disse, e ela agarrou a minha camiseta com ambas as mãos. – Você tem que me abraçar com força!

- De jeito nenhum! – A voz dela estava abafada pelo capacete.

- É uma moto, você pode morrer.

- Eu vou ficar bem! – Mas o que ela estava pensando? Céus, que garota estranha.

- Você não precisa ser tímida. – Eu me virei pra ela e sorri, sempre funcionava.

- Eu não sou tímida! – Mas que garota irritante! Bom, se não vai por bem...

- Eu vou te beijar... Apaixonadamente.

E não é que funcionou? Ela me segurou com tanta força que eu quase cuspi os meus pulmões.

- Você está espremendo os meus órgãos!! – E eu acelerei.

.

[Bella POV]

Quer dizer que eu passei a noite na casa dele?

E ele ainda viu até a minha roupa de baixo...

E eu pensando que Edward Cullen não era tão mal assim. Aquele pervertido!

Até me beijou! E eu ainda passei a noite na casa dele...

Ah, não! Esqueci de avisar em casa!

Se meu pai descobrir, ele vai me matar!!

Droga, cadê o meu celular?! Ah, achei!

- Você devia ter ligado, se não ia passar a noite aqui em casa. Eu te dei cobertura, disse que você foi dormir na casa de uma amiga.

- O-obrigada, Rose.

- De qualquer jeito, você ficou com o seu namorado noite passada? O que é que vocês dois fizeram, hein? Espero que vocês dois não tenham feito nada 'malcriado', hehehehe...!

- É claro que não! – Eu gritei pro celular.

E ELE NÃO É MEU NAMORADO!!!

- Isso não importa... mamãe ficou realmente preocupada com você, quase ligou para o papai. Mas ela sempre faz isso... Bom, quando você voltar pra casa, pode me trazer um pote de shampoo, daquele que eu uso, ok?

Ela quer dizer o mais caro...

- Além disso, você poderia me fazer alguns favores, já que eu te ajudei hoje, ok? Bejinhos! – E desligou na minha cara. Essa era a minha irmã Rosalie. Ela é um ano mais velha do que eu, e estuda numa escola mista. Não preciso dizer que ela é bem popular, não é? Principalmente sendo loira, e linda. Bem diferente de mim...

Abri a minha mochila e puxei os livros pra fora. E pó livro Azul, do fotógrafo Joel estava lá.

_Ele enfiou na minha mochila?_

Mas ele é um pervertido!

_Ele cuidou de mim quando eu estava mal..._

E eu o odeio!

Principalmente porque depois que ele me deixou na frente da minha escola, soltou:

"- Ah é, eu estava pensando... você deveria usar lingerie mais sexi. É mais atrativo. Certo?"

Não. Esse garoto é um porco!

Um tapa na minha mesa tirou a minha linha de pensamentos.

- O goukon de ontem foi horrível! – Jessica estava dizendo. – Não teve nenhuma diversão!

A causa de todos os meus problemas...

- Edward saiu tão de repente! Foi tãããão chato! – E ela puxou mesmo no 'tão'. – Eu não pude nem dar o número do meu telefone para ele! Só com aquele garoto, Emmett, e ele é tão chato!

- Mas pelo menos eu consegui saber mais sobre Edward. – Ela pegou um pequeno frasco do bolso. – Ele só usa _esse_ tipo de perfume. E tem um cheiro muito bom...

E ela foi e comprou um?

- Pensando agora... você também sumiu de repente, Isa. – Opa... – Não me diga que você e o Edward... fugiram juntos?

O beijo...

- Do... do que você está falando? – Eu perguntei, sentido meu rosto queimar de novo.

- E – ela se inclinou mais pra cima de mim. – Porque eu sinto o cheiro do perfume dele, em você??

Na moto, quando eu o abracei...

- Você está entendendo tudo errado! Isso é só... o ônibus! Eu fiquei muito perto de alguém.

Ela me observou por um tempo, de cara amarrada. Então sorriu.

- É claro. Deve ter sido isso mesmo. Já que... um garoto como Edward, nunca vai ficar interessado numa garota como você. Você é tão sem graça!

- Vocês dois não ficam bem juntos...

Sim. Ela está certa. Aquele beijo não deve ter significado nada pra ele... deve ter sido só um acidente.

Quem liga se foi um acidente?? Eu fechei o livro do Joel e o abracei.

Eu sei disso. Num momento como esse nada melhor do que ver as fotos do Joel.

É tudo por causa do beijo dele!!!

Uh? O que é isso? parece que saiu do meu livro.

Eu me abaixei e peguei. Parecia um pedaço de papel, quadrado e negro. Tinha algo escrito em branco.

"Isso é pra você! Tel.: 090 – 1342-6087 Edward."

Mas eu conhecia aquele papel. Era de uma daquelas máquinas fotográficas instantâneas, que a gente tira a foto, e minutos depois ela aparece.

Espera, era uma foto de quê?

Eu virei aquele papel, e dei uma olhada na foto. Então a tapei com as duas mãos.

Não podia ser verdade!

O que... aquela era... aquela era EU??!!

Eu virei a foto novamente. Era só do meu rosto, de lado, e eu ainda estava usando óculos e dormindo.

Foi o Edward que tirou...? Quando ele tirou...? Eu não lembro de nada!

Esse garoto é mesmo um pervertido!!

- Que foto bonita. Posso dar uma olhada. – Alguém atrás de mim disse, puxando a foto dos meus dedos.

Eu me virei. Alice. Ela estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Aquele garoto que eu vi de manhã, é o seu namorado?

- É claro que não! – Eu puxei a foto de volta. Não era para ela olhar!

- Hey, você está corando. Muito fofa!

F.O.F.A?!!

Ela está falando de mim?

Edward disse a mesma coisa!

Alice pensa isso também?

"Exatamente como eu pensei. Você fica fofa sem esses óculos"

Mas... mas... essa é a... a primeira vez que um garoto me chama de 'fofa'...

"sem esses óculos"

'Sem', ele disse. Isso quer dizer que eu não pareço fofa com eles...?

Eu não ligo! Ele só está querendo brincar comigo! Gosta de ver minhas reações! E essa foto é parte do jogo dele!

.

- Obrigada. – O cara do caixa disse depois que eu paguei o shampoo da Rose. Minha mesada foi quase toda...

Eu peguei a sacola e já estava pronta para sair quando vi aquele frasco de perfume. Era o perfume que Jessica disse que ele usava. Eu o peguei e senti o cheiro. Depois senti o meu cheiro.

Era o mesmo.

Droga!

Eu preciso me livrar desse cheiro.

'Angel'. Esse perfume parece tão fofo... a garrafa tem um formato legal de estrela. E tem uma cor legal também.

Eu poderia tentar esse... o rosto de Jessica passou pela minha mente... talvez não. Isso não serve pra mim.

E quanto ao batom? Eu peguei um, marrom, a cor que a minha mãe sempre usa.

"Você fica fofa sem esses óculos"

Eu os tirei. Mas... era difícil passar batom sem os meus óculos. Eu não consigo ver direito. Eu o coloquei e me olhei no espelho.

!! Não, não ficou bom!

- Você deveria tentar outra cor. – Uma voz masculina disse do meu lado. – Que tal esse?

EDWARD??

- O-o que você está fazendo aqui?!!

- Surpresa? – Ele sorriu pra mim, e eu perdi o fôlego.

- Eu trabalho aqui perto. – Ele voltou a olhar as prateleiras. Droga, por que eu sempre esbarrava nele?

Ele me olhou de novo, e sorrindo, passou os dedos pelos meus lábios. Meu coração acelerou, e eu fitei bem fundo nos olhos dele... eu não me lembrava deles serem tão verdes assim... brilhantes...

- Hmm, mas... eu não venho muito aqui... – Ele murmurou. – Deve ser o destino!

- Olá, - Uma funcionária veio falar com ele. – Posso ajudar? Você está procurando algo especial?

- Ah, sim. – Ele disse sorrindo.

- Que tal esse. – Eu não podia ver, já que estava de costas para ela. – Ela é sua namorada?

Ela estava falando de mim?

- Você pode dizer isso. – Edward respondeu.

Isabella e Edward não ficam bem juntos.

Ela está certa... ele só está brincando comigo. Eu sei.

Mas então, porque eu sinto... meu coração bater tão rápido...

Eu me sinto como uma idiota...

* * *

**Vlw pelos reviews!! continuem assim! quantos mais, mais rápido eu posto! e ó vou postar o 3, quando tiver pelo menos mais um review!**

**Bom, bjinhos!**


	3. Chapter 3

[Bella POV]

Edward escolheu esse batom pra mim. Era diferente do outro; esse era rosa, mas não muito forte. Era bem... fofo.

Mas não tem jeito dessa cor servir em mim. Ele só está tentando me fazer de idiota!

Eu sei muito bem disso. Então por que diabos estou aqui, na frente do espelho da escola, com esse batom aberto??

Ah, eu sou uma idiota!

- Woah! Você tem um batom! – Jessica apareceu não sei de onde e o puxou da minha mão. – Eu não sabia que você tinha algum estilo. – E começou a passar. – Essa é mesmo uma cor legal. Essa não é a nova cor da Visée?

Espera um minuto!!

- Hey, essa cor não fica ótima em mim?

Não use o MEU batom sem ao menos pedir!!

- Eu acho que Edward vai gostar. – Ela olhou para mim, sorrindo com os lábios cheios de batom. – Provavelmente ele vai dizer que eu pareço fofa! Você não acha?

Edward vai gostar?

_"- Que tal comprarmos esse? – Ele sorria enquanto segurava um batom cor-de-rosa."_

É... eu acho que sim...

Edward comprou esse batom pra MIM!! Eu não lembro de ter te dado permissão para usá-lo!

Era o que eu gostaria de dizer.

- É, eu posso te emprestar isso. – Eu disse, sorrindo. Droga, eu sou a maior covarde!

- Ah, obrigada! Você pode ser sem graça, mas é bem generosa! – Ela sorriu de volta. – Oh, mas não use esse mesmo batom quando Edward estiver por perto! Eu quero ser a única com essa cor.

Quem é que está tentando impressionar Edward com o MEU batom??

Idiota!

- Fique feliz, Isa. – Jessica me empurrou pra fora do banheiro. – Você vai encontrar o seu futuro namorado, Emmett, em alguns minutos.

- O que? Aquele Emmett?

- Nós vamos a um goukon com eles de novo. Você deveria tomar conta daquele gato, Emmett!

O QUE...?

- Você vai? Você é minha melhor amiga. E assim, eu vou poder ficar a sós com o Edward.

O QUE DIABOS...?!!

.

Depois da aula ela me empurrou para um shopping, onde encontraríamos os garotos.

- Pode ir mais rápido, Isa?? Nós temos que pegar o elevador!

Jessica já estava muito a minha frente, mas eu não senti vontade nenhuma de me apressar. Eu não quero ir...

Parece até um replay de ontem.

- Isabella!!

Droga! Eu não consigo nem dizer não! Eu sou uma idiota!

Relutante, eu comecei a correr para o elevador, porém as portas já estavam se fechando.

- Eu subo primeiro, ok? –Jessica disse com as portas quase se fechando. Mas talvez se eu corresse um pouco mais...

Ah! Meu pé deslizou e eu quase fui de cara contra a porta do elevador. Eu digo quase porque alguém me segurou bem a tempo.

É, ele mesmo.

Eu cai bem contra o peito dele, e para não se desequilibrar, Edward se apoiou contra a parede.

- Cuidado! – Edward murmurou contra o meu ouvido. – Essa já não é a segunda vez? – Pela respiração, dava para ver que ele estava rindo. – Você é mesmo desajeitada.

Eu pulei pra longe dele o mais rápido que pude.

Ele... ele está aqui!

- Ah, o elevador já foi...

Isso é mal... Eu vou começar a lembrar... do beijo!

- Hey, onde está o batom que eu te dei? Você está usando ele?

- Er... não, eu...

- Eu realmente acho que ele vai ficar bom em você! Você vai ficar fofa, se pelo menos experimentar.

- Eu... eu... – Fala de uma vez! – Eu não experimentei, e nem pretendo experimentar! Mesmo que você tenha escolhido aquele batom, eu continuo pensando que não serve pra mim.

Eu esperei ele dizer alguma coisa, mas ele não fez.

- Hey, sobre o que vocês dois estão conversando?? – Eu conhecia aquela voz que berrava atrás de mim. Jessica. – O que?? Me diga!

- Ed! – O amigo dele, Emmett estava lá também.

- Nada de mais, certo? – Edward respondeu a pergunta dela. – Hey! Você não está usando aquela nova cor de batom da Visée?

- Ah! – Foi patético ver ela se derretendo toda... – Como você sabe?! Você é tão observador!

- Uma garota que eu beijei tem essa mesma cor de batom. – Edward me lançou um olhar que só eu entenderia.

- O que você quer dizer?! – Jessica já estava a ponto de ter um treco. – Quem é essa garota!? Ela é a sua namorada?!!

- Talvez. – Ele respondeu.

Esse garoto... está brincando comigo de novo... ele só quer ver como eu vou reagir à essa brincadeira...

Eu corri para o banheiro, outra vez.

Esse garoto é tão idiota!!!

Ele só está jogando com a minha mente!!

.

[Edward POV]

- Jes, onde está a 4 olhos? – Emmett perguntou, aborrecido.

- No banheiro, de novo.

Aquela garota... por que está sempre fugindo??

- Hey! Já que nós somos em 4, que tal formarmos pares? – Eu ouvi Jessica perguntando.

- Yeah!! Boa idéia! Então vai ser eu e a Jessica, e o Ed-

- Ah! Isabella, voltou! – eu me virei e ela estava vinda na nossa direção. Parecia cansada de tudo isso, mas eu também estava. – Na verdade, eu acho que a Isa combina muito mais com você Emmett. Ela devia ser o seu par!

Não pude deixar de me divertir com a cara de espanto que ela fez.

- O que?!! De jeito nenhum!! A 4 olhos e eu?? – Mas é claro que o Emmett reclamou. Às vezes parece que ele só pensa com a cabeça de baixo... – Eu posso ser o tipo dela, mas eu me recuso!

Bella ainda estava com cara de espanto. Então ela e a loira começaram a conversar. Eu tive que me concentrar, já que ela estava cochichando.

- Você sabe o que tem que fazer, não sabe? Aceite logo sair com o Emmett!

Ah, então é isso que ela quer. Empurra a amiga para o Emmett, e ficar comigo. Sabia que ela era assim desde a primeira vez que a vi. Eu conheço muito bem esse tipo de garota.

- Er... um... eu... – Bella estava claramente embaraçada. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa.

- Ela está um pouco pálida. – Passei meu braço pelos ombros dela, e comecei a puxá-la dali. – Eu vou levá-la para fora um pouco. Terminem o que vocês quiserem fazer aqui e voltem para casa, ok?

Emmett não disse nada, mas eu o conhecia bem para saber que ele estava me agradecendo. Já a outra, parecia querer matar alguém.

Eu levei Bella até uma maquina de refrigerantes. Ela precisava de uma bebida. Eu pequei uma coca e tomei um gole. Bella olhava para o outro lado, então resolvi brincar um pouco com ela.

- Você está pensando que eu sou mesmo um cara legal?

- O-o que?? – Ela ficou mesmo brava. Então era isso mesmo que ela estava pensando... mas provável que ela estivesse pensando exatamente o contrário. – Você é idiota...?!

Eu resolvi cortá-la antes que ela explodisse.

- Quer um gole? – Empurrei a coca pra ela. – Mesmo que isso seja um beijo indireto...

- Be...?!! – ela estava com aquela cara de espanto de novo.

Eu não agüentei.

- Hah! Ha ha ha!! Você é mesmo interessante, Isabella. Tão fácil de enganar!

- O que??!!

- Quando eu te beijei ontem. – Parei de rir. – Você estava agindo na defensiva o tempo todo. Foi tão fofo!

.

[Bella POV]

Fo...

Fofo. Ele disse isso. De novo.

Para dizer algo assim, tão fácil, tão natural...

Eu gostaria que ele parasse de mentir sobre isso. Eu não posso dizer que ele é um playboy... mas pra dizer tantas mentiras...

Eu só me beijou para se divertir comigo! Eu sei disso!!

Santo Deus, eu quero ficar longe dessa pessoa!!

- Disse alguma coisa? – Edward me perguntou, mas eu soneguei com a cabeça. – Certo. Por falar nisso, você tem – Ele pegou algo na mochila e me mostrou. – Esse livro?

Eu peguei o livro das mãos dele.

- Wow, uma colação de fotos do Joel! Ele é tão legal! E eu ainda não tenho esse... – Foi quando eu li o nome do livro. – 'Beijo'!!

- Esse é o nome do livro... hahaha...– Edward estava curvado sobre si mesmo e não parava de rir.

- Você não precisa rir tanto assim.

Eu já estava prestes a dar meia volta e sair dali, mas ele me segurou.

– Não, não, espere... Desculpe. – Ele respirou fundo e se voltou para mim. – Já que você não tem, eu te empresto se você quiser. Então da próxima vez em que nos virmos, você me devolve ele.

Huh? Me emprestar?

- Olhe. – Ele pegou o livro e o abriu. – Você gosta desse tipo de fotos?

Eu olhei para a foto. Era linda, um casal de mãos dadas no meio de uma floresta fechada.

- Wow... – Foi tudo que eu consegui dizer.

- Eu também acho isso. – Edward estava sorrindo de novo, e começou a andar. – Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez, eu fiquei pensando em como você poderia gostar do trabalho do Joel. E eu posso dizer pelo seu rosto, que você realmente gostava.

Porque...

Não...

Eu apertei o livro do Joel forte contra o meu peito, enquanto sentia meus olhos arderem...

- Hey! Você está bem? Eu disse algo errado??

Eu tentei segurar as lágrimas, sem sucesso.

- Huh? Por que... por que você está chorando?? Você ficou tocada pelas fotos do Joel?

- Não idiota! É por sua causa! P... por... porque você diz coisas estranhas pra mim, como 'fofa'! E até me beijou!! Eu não posso entender isso!

- E... era o m... MEU PRIMEIRO BEIJO!!! Era meu primeiro...

Eu já não podia ver bem, porque as lágrimas embaçaram os meus óculos. Então eu tive que tirá-los, mas as lágrimas não paravam. Era como se aquele nós que estava preso na minha garganta desde que eu o conheci, estivesse pulando pra fora agora.

- Isso pode não significar nada pra você, mas essa era a minha primeira vez, e eu não sei o que fazer sobre isso. Deixar você brincar comigo... me faz sentir uma boba!!

Edward não disse nada, só continuou me encarando.

- Desde que você me beijou, eu não faço nada além de pensar coisas estranhas sobre você. Eu... eu fico lembrando... Não consigo esquecer!!

Oh Deus, eu não consigo parar de chorar... não para!

Droga! Para lágrimas!!

- Isso é – Edward começou. – Uma confissão de amor?

O que?? Pareceu uma??

- É claro que não! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!

Idiota!!

- Só... só esqueça, ok? Tudo que eu disse até hoje, esqueça! O beijo... nunca aconteceu! Esqueça tudo sobre mim!!

Eu dei meia volta pra sair de lá, mas ele segurou o meu braço.

- Espera um minuto. Por que você está dizendo essas coisas? - Ele segurou nos meus dedos. – Isso me incomoda...

Eu podia sentir o peito dele contra as minhas costas.

- Me desculpe! Pode ter parecido que eu estava brincando com você, mas eu realmente quis dizer isso quando te chamei de fofa, porque essa é a verdade.

Porque...?

Eu ouvi o barulho de algo caindo no chão. Eram os meus óculos. Eu me abaixei para pegá-los, e quando meus dedos o tocaram, senti outro par de mãos.

Edward tinha se abaixado também. Ele não olhava para mim, mas estávamos tão perto que eu podia até ouvir a sua respiração.

Ele pegou os meus óculos e me deu. Agora estávamos mais perto ainda. Eu pensei que ele fosse me beijar outra vez, e se alguém não tivesse impedido, tenho certeza de que ele o faria.

- Hei! Ai na frente! - Era uma voz grossa de homem. - Esse uniforme... Voce é uma de nossas alunas?

Eu me levantei de um pulo, e Edward me seguiu.

- Ah! Essa voz...!!

Professor!?

- Seu professor? - Edward perguntou.

- Ele é um dos professores em patrulha. Eu vou ter sérios problemas se ele me encontrar! Ele vai ligar para os meus pais!

Edward não ouviu mais, só me puxou pelo braço com força, e correu comigo.

- Meus óculos! Eu não posso ver nada sem eles!

Mas ele só parou quando chegamos numa esquina. E me envolveu com seus braços.

Pelo canto do olho, eu pude ver o professor passar, sem saber onde nós estávamos. Ele se foi, e eu olhei para cima. Edward devolveu o olhar, mas não me soltou. Só me apertou com mais força.

Eu podia sentir o coração dele batendo contra o meu rosto, e o meu próprio acelerar.

Esse sentimento...

Não pode ser amor...

Ou pode?

* * *

**Postado o 3! e agora, eu só posto o próximo com pelo menos 1 review!! *xantagem, kkkk***

**bjões!!**


	4. Chapter 4

[Bella POV]

- O professor... já foi. – Eu murmurei contra o peito dele. Nossos olhos se encontraram por um momento. Era agora que ele me soltava, e voltava para sua casa.

E eu nunca mais o veria.

Eu não conseguiria suportar isso. Agarrei mais a camisa dele. Eu precisava dizer algo, que o fizesse ficar...

Porém Edward me abraçou. Me envolveu com os braços de novo, e eu enfiei o rosto na camisa dele. Estava tão quente, e ainda tinha um cheiro bom... daquele perfume...

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos assim, perdi totalmente a noção do tempo...

- Eu... tenho que ir. – Edward sussurrou contra o meu ouvido. Eu não estava pronta pra deixá-lo ainda... – Eu tenho que trabalhar.

- Oh, claro. – Me soltei dele. – Eu deveria ir para casa também.

- Nesse caso, eu ando com você parte do caminho.

- Não, está tudo bem! Ainda nem escureceu. Te... te vejo mais tarde!

- Oh, yeah? – Ele sorriu pra mim outra vez. – Eu vejo você mais tarde! – E se foi.

Eu fiquei exatamente no mesmo lugar, sem me atrever a me mexer.

Eu estou chocada!

Disse tantas coisas embaraçosas... o que diabos eu estou fazendo...?

Pi! Pi!

Huh? Parece um bipe... Eu olhei para baixo; o que era aquilo?

Eu me abaixei e peguei a pequena carteira negra. Tinha uma chave pendurada.

Isso poderia ser...?

Do Edward?!

E a chave dele também!

- Hei, hei Edward, espere! – Mas ele já tinha ido. O que eu devo fazer agora?

Oh espera, onde coloquei o número dele?! Comecei a vasculhar a minha bolsa, e encontrei a foto que ele tirou de mim. Será que eu deveria... ligar pra ele?

.

E aqui estou eu, em frente ao prédio onde ele trabalha. Tinha uma grande placa escrito 'Estúdio 5' na fachada.

- Desculpe! – Eu me virei e vi Edward saindo do estúdio. – Você é uma salvadora! Antes de você ligar eu estava em pânico! – Parecia que ele tinha corrido do último andar até aqui, estava todo suado e arfando. – As chaves de todas as salas estão ai. Desculpe por aborrecer você. Obrigado!

Ele estava sorrindo de novo! Todo o ar fugiu dos meus pulmões.

Se eu continuasse olhando para aqueles dentes perfeitos...

Respira Bella. Eu desviei o olhar do rosto dele.

- Bem, você tem que trabalhar. Eu deveria ir agora. – Eu mal dei um passo, e ele já tinha colocado a mão do meu ombro.

- Espera... espera um minuto! Eu vou te levar para casa. Eu estou quase terminando o trabalho aqui, então só espere um pouco. E então eu vou te levar para jantar.

Ele jogou a carteira de volta em minhas mãos.

- Cuide das minhas chaves, ok?

- Huh? Ei, espere! – Mas ele já tinha voltado para o estúdio. Eu olhei para a carteira dele e suspirei. Eu não posso olhar no rosto dele. Como é que ele consegue agir tão normalmente...?

- Edward! – Alguém gritou atrás de mim.

- Aqui! – As vozes vinham de trás daquela porta.

Só uma olhadinha... Eu abri um pouco e espiei lá dentro. É um estúdio de fotografia. Essa é a primeira vez que eu vejo um lugar assim... Edward estava mexendo na iluminação. Então ele trabalha num lugar assim. Talvez ele queira ser um fotógrafo?

Wow, ele estava tão... não acredito que vou dizer isso... gostoso, só com aquela camisa amassada, e a gravata. Mas ele está diferente do normal. Edward pegou uma câmera Nikon, e a expressão no rosto dele... era de... felicidade?

.

Edward me levou para jantar, e é claro que eu senti meu rosto queimar o tempo todo. Eu nunca jantei assim com um garoto antes...

- No que você está pensado? – Ele perguntou do meu lado, enquanto caminhávamos.

- N-nada em especial. – Eu tentei sorrir. Na luz da lua, os olhos dele brilhavam tanto... e os dentes ficavam mais brancos...

- Dexa eu adivinhar, você está nervosa de novo.

- Do... do que você está falando?? – Ok, eu admito, eu estava nervosa. Muito, pra dizer a verdade... quer dizer, Edward era lindo, muito lindo mesmo, alias, se estudássemos juntos, ele facilmente seria o garoto mais popular e bonito da escola. O que diabos ele estava fazendo com uma garota como eu?

- Seu rosto, está vermelho. Mas eu não te culpo, eu também estou nervoso, já que eu sempre janto sozinho. Faz um longo tempo desde que eu jantei com uma garota.

Edward, com uma garota? Que garota?? Quando isso aconteceu??

Mas por que é que eu estou me preocupando com isso? Eu odeio ele; Edward não passa de um pervertido! Tenho certeza de que ele tira fotos sujas e as guarda como um hobby. Ele até tirou a minha foto! Deus sabe o que ele fez com elas...

- Você está me fazendo parecer um monstro.

AI. MEU. DEUS.

Não, por favor, não diga que eu falei isso tudo... em voz alta!!!

Eu quero morrer!!!

- Mas é uma boa idéia. – Era impressão minha ou Edward estava rindo? Não, eu nunca mais quero olhar no rosto dele! – Se eu puder, e eu vou, gostaria de tirar mais fotos suas. Vou fazer você ficar realmente bonita! Então, que tal ser minha modelo?

Não consegui evitar olhar pra ele.

Ele disse, o que eu acho que ele disse? Eu? Modelo? Modelo de que tipo?? Ele quer tirar fotos nuas de mim?!!

Edward abriu um largo sorriso.

- Você estava pensado sobre fotos nuas, não é? Ah, você também é um pouco pervertida!

- E você é muito!

- Hei, eu estou tentando me controlar!

- Deveria tentar mais! – Edward e eu ficamos nos olhando por um tempo, até que ele riu, e eu o segui.

Continuamos caminhando, e conversando. Edward me disse que ele tinha vários empregos de meio período. Ele realmente trabalha duro... até vive por conta própria...

- Ok, bem, já estou em casa... – Edward disse quando chegamos na frente de um conjunto de apartamentos. – Eu vou te levar para sua casa.

- Não é longe daqui, você não precisa se preocupar.

Eram só 3 quarteirões de distancia...

- Você está indo pra casa muito tarde. Tem certeza de que ninguém vai ficar com raiva?

- Nah, não deve ter ninguém em casa ainda. E eles não se preocupam muito comigo...

Silencio. Eu disse algo estranho... talvez...

- Ok, obrigado pelo jantar. – Eu me virei para sair, mas ele segurou o meu braço, me puxou e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

- Na próxima vez, me deixe tirar uma foto de você. Eu prometo que vai ficar fofo. Tchau, me liga. – Ele disse quando me soltou, e deu um sorriso torto.

Eu tive que me segurar para não cair.

Meu... meu coração... parece que vai pular pra fora...

.

Bom. A conversa com ele foi bastante normal.

Eu me surpreendi.

Ele até me deu o seu e-mail.

Sentei na minha mesa de estudos, e abri o celular pela milésima vez. O e-mail dele estava escrito lá.

Hoje eu tive um pouco de diversão...

Será que ele... já chegou em casa? Eu deveria mandar um e-mail pra ele...?

Ah! No que é que eu estou pensando?! Soa como se eu estivesse apaixonada por ele...

Apaixonada?

Será que eu estou... apaixonada pelo Edward??

Huh? Eu tirei meus óculos. Tem uma rachadura no canto direito.

Poderia ser... Amor...?

.

- Isabella Swan!! – Eu levantei a minha cabeça de susto. Jéssica estava bem na minha frente, gritando. – Me empreste as suas anotações de inglês!!

Porque que ela estava gritando à uma hora dessas da manhã?? Eu queria ter ficado em casa hoje...

- Hoje é o dia 12, o dia da minha chamada. – Ela continuou falando enquanto eu abria o meu armário. – Hei, o que aconteceu com seus óculos?

- Oh, eu deixei cair. Vou ter que usá-los até eu comprar novos. – Eu sorri. O que mais um podia fazer?

- Sobre ontem, o que aconteceu? – Ela colocou as mãos na cintura, e me olhou como se estivesse me interrogando.

- Nada aconteceu. Edward tinha que trabalhar, então eu fui pra casa.

- Uhhh... – Jéssica ficou pensativa por um tempo, então voltou a gritar. Ela é tão escandalosa... – É claro, é claro!... Edward tem vários trabalhos de meio período, e são difíceis!! Emmett disse que ele é muito trabalhador! – Ela abaixou um pouco a voz (finalmente), e sorriu de um jeito estranho. – Mas essas coisas deixam uma pessoa se sentir tão mudada. Edward é um garoto formidável... *coração*

- Certo. – Eu murmurei. Edward dava duro... Se sustentar já é difícil para qualquer um, imagina para um garoto de 17 anos...

- Isa, - Por que ela fica me chamando de Isa, eu odeio isso! Será que eu vou ter mesmo que pedir pra todo mundo me chamar de Bella?? – Você me apóia com o Edward, então vai me ajudar, não é?

Do que ela ta falando...??

- Qual o problema, Jéssica? – Uma das seguidoras dela perguntou. – Você está copiando anotações outra vez?

- Nós duas somos amigas. – Ela me puxou pelo ombro. – Não tem problema nenhum nisso.

Eu consegui me soltar, e corri para a minha sala. Nada de mais, eu ó ia chegar atrasada...

Ok, ainda faltava 10 minutos para começar a aula, mas eu não estava agüentando ficar lá. Eu sentei na minha carteira, do lado da janela, e enfiei a cabeça entre as mãos.

'Amiga' ela disse, hein? ...Isso soa tão corrupto...

Seria melhor se eu nunca mais visse o Edward! Se eu o vir de novo, Jéssica pode ficar com raiva.

Mas... eu estou apaixonada por ele...

Se ela me pegar com ele... O que ela vai fazer??

Apavorante. Eu estou muito assustada.

Mas...

E quanto a mim? E quanto ao meu coração?? Por que eu não posso me acalmar...

Isso está ficando mais e mais confuso para mim...

Espera? Não é a Alice naquele carro??

Me inclinei ainda mais para a janela. Era ela sim, e num BMW! E tinha um cara do lado... que ela beijou, na boca!

Ela saiu, e o carro se foi.

Alice levantou a cabeça, e seus olhos encontraram com os meus.

A não! ela me viu!! Espionando...!

.

- Essa é a minha vez de ser observada por você. – Alice me puxou na hora do recreio. – Você parece surpresa.

Eu estava é envergonhada...

- É... é só isso mesmo. Mas num lugar assim... você não tem medo de que um professor te veja?

- Não se preocupe com isso. – Ela sorriu pra mim. – Eu não vejo qual é o problema. Nós só estamos saindo.

Apesar de dizer que não era um problema, aquele cara parecia bem mais velho do que ela...

- Você está pensando sobre o nosso 'Relacionamento sem amor', certo? – Ela perguntou, de repente.

- O qu...? Na- na-não é isso... – Mas ela não me deixou terminar.

- Não se preocupe. Eu amo quem eu amo. Ele é ocupado com a família; quando estamos juntos, eu sei que sou especial para ele, e isso é o suficiente pra mim. O que os outros falam, não me aborrece. Eu não tenho medo, porque estou apaixonada.

- Não conte ao professor, ok?

- O que... Eu nunca faria isso!

- Eu só estava brincando. – Alice riu. – Você não é desse tipo, por isso eu gosto de você. Ah, mais uma coisa, sobre aquele garoto que tem que trabalhar duro.

- O que tem ele? – Senti meu rosto começar a esquentar.

Alice se inclinou mais na minha direção, sorrindo de um jeito que fez meu rosto esquentar mais.

- Ele e você estão saindo?

- E... Eu e o Edward não estamos saindo! De jeito nenhum!!

- Então o nome dele é Edward... – Parece até que ela não ouviu o meu berro. – Eu conheço um Edward, mas ele é um idiota...

Ela abanou a cabeça, como que para esquecer o que estava pensando, e voltou a olhar para mim.

- As palavras são um pouco gentis, quando um garoto diz que está apaixonado por você, não é? E quando ele está na sua frente, você fica bem fofa, certo?

Então ela deu as costas pra mim, acenando. Eu fiquei parada no mesmo lugar.

Eu? Eu, fofa??

"...me deixe tirar uma foto de você. Eu prometo que vai ficar fofo"

É isso, certo?

É assim... é assim que Edward me vê?

.

[Jessica POV]

Ring, ring, ring, ring...

Arg, que barulho chato. Fechei o espelho de mão, e me virei para a Chelsea.

- Você não está ouvindo um celular tocando. Vá logo e encontre ele.

- Ah, é o celular da Isabella, Jes. – Maggie disse, agachada, olhando na bolsa da Swan. – Ela recebeu uma mensagem.

Uma mensagem, é? Interessante...

Me abaixei também e puxei o celular.

- É de um garoto?! – Chelsea se inclinou sobre o meu ombro, toda animada.

- Ehh... pra ela?! Duvido... dexa eu dar uma olhada. - Eu apertei o 'Ler', e a mensagem abriu.

- Ã, Jessica, isso não é ilegal?

- Eu só vou dar uma olhada, e então colocar de volta. Ela nunca vai saber...

Não. Não pode ser. É impossível...

"Esse sábado, eu quero te levar pra sair. Edward."

Isso não vai ficar assim, Isabella Swan.

.

[Bella POV]

Tirei os óculos e segurei quase os deixando cair.

Eu... Eu quero mudar.

* * *

**Desculpem a demora, espero que ainda tenha gente lendo a minha fic, kkk**

**Bom, preciso de mais um reviewe para postar o próximo, e cada review eu vou responder com um teaser do próximo cap.**

**bjinhuss!!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

[Jessica POV]

"Esse sábado, eu quero te levar pra sair. Edward."

Comecei a digitar.

"Eu quero te ver também. 2pm na frente do shopping, ok?"

Enviar.

Bi! Mensagem recebida!

"Ok. Edward."

Ótimo. Agora só falta mais uma coisa.

Apagar mensagem?

Sim.

Perfeito.

.

[Bella POV]

Tudo bem. Eu já cheguei até aqui, vou continuar, né?. Agora, como é que faz isso mesmo?

Pegar a lente no dedo, e depois colocar no olho. Certo. Não parece tão difícil.

Eu abri a embalagem, e peguei uma das lentes de contato, colocando na ponta do dedo. Ok, era agora.

Bom, não é tão ruim. Próximo olho.

Pronto, certo. Me virei para o espelho do banheiro.

Uh... Parece bem estranho...

- Ah, você voltou, Bella?

Mãe?! Eu me virei, e fiquei na frente pra que ela não visse as lentes de contato.

- Sua lente. Você comprou uma nova?

- Hu... ah...

- Me devolva a antiga mais tarde, ok?

- Ok.

- Eu vou ficar com o seu pai alguns dias, então você fica aqui tomando conta da casa, entendeu?

- Sim!

Ela se foi, e eu me olhei no espelho de novo.

Eu... essa pequena mudança... Você pode notar isso?

Voltei para o meu quarto, e cai na cama.

O que Edward vai pensar...?

Será que ele vai pensar que eu fiz isso por causa dele? Ah, que vergonha....

Peguei o celular. Ele não me mandou nenhum e-mail...

Ou era para eu mandar?

Os garotos que deviam fazer esse tipo de coisa...

Na verdade, eu deixei ele me beijar duas vezes.

O que aconteceu comigo?

.

[Edward POV]

- Desculpe! – Jessica estava sentada bem na minha frente, com um olhar culpado. – Mas a Isabella não pode ver hoje! Então ela me pediu para encontrar com você ao invés dela!

Sei. Eu não falei nada, só a deixei continuar, para ver até onde iria.

- Ela é sempre assim, e nem se deu ao trabalho de te informar pessoalmente.

Continuei sem dizer nada, só fiquei brincando com o canudo da coca...

- A Isa realmente não gosta de garotos como você, então ela disse que não quer te ver. É realmente difícil pra mim, ter que te contar a dura verdade pessoalmente.

Agora a postura dela mudou; ela começou a sorrir.

- Mas, é melhor que você saiba, porque tem várias outras garotas bem melhores do que ela.

Já estava na hora de terminar com aquilo.

- Então eu deveria ligar e perguntar para ela agora...

- Hu? – Ela me olhou sem entender.

- Lamento muito. – Me levantei da mesa. – Jessica. Eu não acredito em coisas que eu não ouço ou vejo por mim mesmo. Mesmo que o que você disse seja verdade, Bella nunca iria pedir para você fazer isso.

Então eu dei meia volta e sai, deixando ela lá, chocada.

É sim, eu conhecia bem de mais garotas como ela.

Como Tanya.

.

[Bella POV]

- Ah, Bella!! – Eu me virei para saber quem estava me chamando, e me deparei com a Alice, correndo para me alcançar, na entrada do colégio.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou quando me alcançou.

- Ahh, nada, é só que, fora a minha família, ninguém mais me chama de Bella.

- Ué, porque não? – Ela parecia estar achando graça disso.

- Sei lá, talvez elas achem que eu não combino com esse nome.

Ela me olhou por alguns segundos, e então começou a me arrastar pelo pátio.

- Bobagem. Se é assim, eu vou dar um jeito nisso, mais tarde.

Jeito? Que jeito?? Mas eu não me atrevi a perguntar. Só deixei que ela me levasse.

- Então, eu estava precisando de umas roupas novas, e estava pensando se você quer ir comigo? – Ela parou e me virou de frente pra ela. – Vai, por favor!!

- Claro.- Ela estava implorando, o que mais eu podia fazer.

- Ótimo! – Ela deu o maior sorriso que eu já tinha visto ela dar. – eu posso te dar umas dicas de moda, e você ainda vai me ajudar a escolher as roupas para as férias de verão, não é? Ben me disse que vai poder passar alguns dias comigo! Não todo o verão, por causa da família dele, mas pelo menos uma parte.

- Ele é casado, Alice?

- É claro que sim. – Ela falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Será que só eu não achava isso muito... certo?

Tipo, ela tinha 16 anos. Isso não era pedofilia, ou pelo menos ilegal? Fora a traição, é claro.

- Um, eu tenho que ir num lugar, antes das aulas começarem. Tchauzinho. – E saiu saltitando. Será que era isso que o amor fazia com as pessoas?? Alice sempre teve uma placa de 'afaste-se' na testa, e agora... – Hei, gostei de você sem os óculos! – Ela gritou, e depois continuou saltitando.

.

- Porque nós temos que correr 10 vezes ao redor do campo? – Eu ouvi Chelsea entrando no vestiário. – Eu odeio Educação Física!

- Alguém ai tem spray de cabelo?

- Eu tenho. – Respondi, pegando uma toalha; elas tinham razão, Educação Física era horrível.

- Ah, me empresta!? – Eu passei o spray para a Angela. Ela também estava na minha sala, mas não falava muito.

- Oh, Bella, você parece completamente diferente sem os óculos. – Maggie comentou. – Até me deu um choque!

- É, Bella, eu também acho isso! – Chelsea apareceu, colocando uma mão no meu ombro. – Eu acho que você fica melhor quando não os usa.

Para tudo! O que é que está acontecendo aqui?? Todo mundo agora resolveu me chamar de Bella?? E falar comigo?? Elas não era as fiéis-seguidoras-da-Jessica??

Só porque eu tirei os óculos o mundo vira de cabeça para baixo??

- É? Bom, eu me sinto um tanto, estranha, sem eles. – Eu me virei para o meu armário.

- Não ligue pra isso. Você parece mesmo fofa! – Elas seguiram para a sala, e me deixaram sozinha. Assim era melhor, eu morro de vergonha de trocar de roupa na frente de alguém.

Abri o armário, e puxei meu uniforme pra fora.

Espera, por que isso está assim?? Tinha uma mancha preta enorme na minha blusa.

Como isso aconteceu?? O... o que aconteceu??

Está imundo! Como isso aconteceu?!

Uma porta se abriu e eu olhei para o lado. Jessica estava lá, sorrindo e olhando para mim, enquanto passava pela porta.

Foi ela? Ela fez isso??

Mesmo que eu não tenha certeza... agora ela... está aborrecida com as coisas entre Edward e eu.

O que ela pode fazer comigo na próxima vez?

O que eu vou fazer?

O que eu deveria fazer??

Eu apertei a blusa contra o peito. Era assustador!

.

Eu cheguei até o conjunto de apartamentos onde ele morava, e procurei pelas caixas do correio. Ali estava:

"204. Edward Cullen"

Cullen. Bonito...

Foco, Bella.

Eu passei pelo corredor, procurando o 204, e parei na frente da porta.

Depois puxei o caderno, e uma caneta.

"Edward, obrigado pelo livro de fotografias do Joel, é realmente perfeito, eu li várias vezes. Isabella"

Coloquei o bilhete dentro da sacola com o livro, e o deixei na porta do apartamento.

Eu não posso mais ver o Edward. Se eu fizer isso, então Jessica não ficará com raiva. Assim não é melhor?

Apesar de eu não querer fazer isso.

Eu não quero ficar pensando no Edward mais.

Comecei o caminho de volta para casa. Não havia muitas pessoas a essa hora na rua, somente dois garotos, mas eu não olhei para eles.

- Hey, hey, você está chorando? – Um dos garotos veio atrás de mim. – Por que você está chorando?

- Ah, você parece bem fofa. – O amigo dele também se aproximou, e colocou uma mão no meu ombro. – Deixa a gente te consolar...

Eu tentei me esquivar das mãos deles.

- Não, eu não preciso...

- Vem, não fique com medo. – Eles chegaram ainda mais perto, me segurando.

- O que vocês estão fazendo com ela? – Uma voz grossa perguntou, e eu olhei na direção dela.

Era um homem, numa moto.

- Qual é – Os dois garotos se afastaram. – Nós só estamos tentando fazer amigos.

O homem chegou mais perto, e tirou o capacete.

Edward?

- O que você está fazendo, a essa hora?

O que? Ele está bravo?

- Ah... eu estava devolvendo o livro que você me emprestou.

- Você só precisava ligar, é perigoso andar sozinha. Você não pensa na sua segurança?

Eu não respondi, e nem ele falou mais. Só levou a moto para guardar na garagem.

O silencio estava insuportável.

- No que você está pensando? – Eu forcei as palavras a saírem.

- Nós estamos falando sobre **garotos** aqui...

Eu não quero ver Edward agora...

- Desculpe... – eu murmurei, sentindo as lágrimas começarem a cair.

- Eu estou realmente ocupado hoje. – Ele falou. – Eu estou elaborando alguns gráficos agora. Você quer subir? Vou te trazer de volta daqui a pouco. Só para uma xícaras de chá, nada mais, o que acha?

- ...Uh, certo. – Eu murmurei.

Apesar de eu ter decidido nunca mais o ver...

.

- Sente-se – Edward disse quando chegamos.

- Ah, ok.

Eu sempre espero que possamos nos encontrar de novo...

Eu não posso dizer pra ele o que Jessica fez comigo...

Ah?

Me joguei no chão de madeira. Bem na minha frente havia vários quadros de fotografias, a maioria de paisagens.

- Eu não notei isso quando vim da última vez. Tem várias fotos ótimas aqui... parecem pinturas...

Eu virei o rosto e Edward estava sentado do meu lado.

- Aqui. – Ele me empurrou uma lata de chá gelado.

- O que você está olhando?!

- Você recebeu alguma das minhas mensagens? – Edward se jogou para trás, se apoiando nas mãos.

- Mensagens? Eu não sei... Acho que não... Mas isso é por quê?

- Hahaha! – Edward até jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo alto.

- O QUE??!

- Eu sabia!

[Edward POV]

Então aquela Jessica mentiu mesmo. Eu tinha certeza!

- Huh? O... o que? Aconteceu alguma coisa?? – Bella perguntou, do meu lado.

- Tudo certo. Você não é como aquela pessoa. – Eu me apressei a tranqüilizá-la.

- Isso é bom – Passei uma mão levemente pelos cabelos negros dela. – Eu estava certo em ter fé em você.

Ela só me olhou com aqueles enormes olhos cor de chocolate derretido, realmente lindos...

- O que aconteceu com seu uniforme? – Eu perguntei, mudando de assunto.

- Huh? ...Ah, eu o sujei por acidente. – Ela sorriu.

- Você tem mesmo má sorte.

- Eu sei. – Nós rimos juntos.

- Você tirou todas essas fotos? – Agora foi a vez dela mudar de assunto.

- Yup. Mas essas eu tirei quando estava no fundamental.

- Fundamental? Você fotografa assim desde o fundamental?? Isso é incrível!

Ela pegou uma das fotos e ficou admirando. Bella tinha bom gosto, era uma das minhas favoritas também.

- Ah, essa foto é linda...

- Essa eu tirei quando estava mergulhando em Seattle.

- Seattle?

- Yeah, de lá se pega um barco até o arquipélago de San Juan. É realmente lindo, apesar do frio. Meu irmão sempre me levava lá. – Pensar nele sempre me dava uma pontada de dor...

- É? Você tem um irmão? Ele também gosta de fotografia? – Bella me perguntou. Eu olhei para ela e sorri.

- Tenho, mas ele faleceu, no ano passado... – Ela não disse nada. – O que quer que o meu irmão fizesse, eu o seguia. Ele até me ensinou a fotografar. Mas ele sofreu um acidente no mar, e então...

Eu não consegui terminar. Isso doía fundo, principalmente por que esse acidente foi culpa minha...

- Eu acho... – Bella começou. – Que o seu irmão devia ser uma ótima pessoa, não é? Eu posso sentir depois de ver essas fotos... Coisas que normalmente achamos bonitas, parecem muito mais atrativas em fotos. A atmosfera, o calor, o cheiro. Depois de ver uma foto, você se sente como se você realmente estivesse lá...

Eu me virei para ela, um tanto admirado.

- Por que... você descreveu isso tão bem...? – Como ela podia... como ela conseguia descrever tão bem o que eu sinto quando vejo uma fotografia?

- Desculpe... - Ela murmurou, ficando vermelha. Aquilo era tão fofo... o jeito como as bochechas dela ganhavam cor quando ela ficava envergonhada... - Mas eu acho que você deve ser capaz de tirar fotos tão bonitas como sempre.

- O que? – Eu ri. – 'Deve ser'?

Puxei ela e comecei a fazer cócegas. Bella ria do jeito mais gostoso que eu já tinha ouvido.

- Obrigada, Bella. – Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- O que? – Ela perguntou, parando de rir.

- Ah, é mesmo. – Eu não tinha intenção nenhuma de responder. – Eu tenho as suas fotos! – Abri uma gaveta, e comecei a vasculhar. – O jeito como você estava dormindo da ultima vez...

- O que?? Você tem MAIS?!! – Ela gritou, mas eu nem dei atenção. Já tinha encontrado um punhado de fotos. As dela estavam no meio.

- Pare de procurar! – Bella se jogou contra mim, tentando pegar as fotos.

- Cuidado! Ah... – Mas todas escorreram da minha mão, e eu acabei caindo com o peso dela.

Bella caiu quase em cima de mim, com nossos rostos muito próximos. Tanto que eu podia sentir a respiração pesada dela na minha pele.

Ela ficou vermelha e virou o rosto. Eu fiz o mesmo.

- Você está usando... lentes de contato?

- Un, sim.

- Muito fofo... como você ficou.

- O... obrigado... – Ela murmurou. – Oh, é, você pode me dar uma foto sua?

- Minha? – Ela queria um foto do meu rosto??

- Não, não isso. É uma das fotos que você tirou.

- Ok! – Eu peguei uma das que estavam espalhadas. Uma das minhas favoritas, do mar. – Que tal essa?

- É realmente linda. – Bella a pegou, e ficou admirando. – Eu vou colocá-la no meu quarto. Lá é muito iluminado, e será capaz de mostrar o azul da foto.

- Então eu vou te dar ela depois que emoldurar.

- Eh, tem certeza?

- É um trabalho bem fácil.

- Mesmo? – Ela sorriu então, linda...

- Bella... você quer sair comigo?

Ela não respondeu, só ficou me olhando, com os olhos um tanto arregalados. Ela estava bem vermelha agora.

- Eu pensei muitas coisas sobre você, Bella.

- Eu... eu...

Mas ela não respondeu, porque o celular tocou.

- Ah... desculpe, deve ser de casa. – Ela o pegou, e abriu.

[Bella POV]

Era uma mensagem de texto.

Aquela. Que. Me. Traiu.

Você. É. Uma. Mentirosa!

O que??

Jessica... Foi ela...?

"Você é uma mentirosa!"

Eu... Eu não posso sair com Edward...!

* * *

**Posteii!! eu sei q vcs devem estar querendo matar a jessica, kkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Bom, me deixem reviews!! mts reviews!! **

**Bjinhus!!!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

[Bella POV]

- Eu... Eu não gosto de você! – Eu gritei, e sai do apartamento dele. Acho que consegui convencer, já que Edward não foi atrás de mim em todo o caminho até a minha casa.

Eu quero sair com ele... eu realmente quero falar a verdade pra ele...

Realmente! Eu não sou mentirosa. Naquela hora, antes do celular tocar... eu estava mesmo feliz...

Mas...

"Traidora! Você é uma mentirosa!"

Não posso...

.

- Hey, é verdade que você roubou o garoto da Jessica? – Eu olhei para cima e Meggan estava lá, junto com Chelsea e outras garotas da minha classe.

- Eu roubei o garoto que ela gosta...

- Você acha que isso é certo? – Foi a vez da Chelsea perguntar. – Bella, você é esse tipo de garota?

- Você sabia que Jessica gostava dele, mas mesmo assim você ficou trocando mensagens com ele!

- De jeito nenhum... – Jessica apareceu, com ar de ofendida, quase chorando. – Droga, eu pensei que você fosse minha amiga!

Porque...? Amiga...

Eu só sou sua amiga quando você precisa!

- Droga, não me encare desse jeito! – Agora ela gritou.

- Espera um minuto, você não acha que é horrível? Ficando em silencio o tempo todo? Apresse-se e se desculpe com a Jessica!

- É, se desculpe com ela!!

- Peça desculpas!

- Anda!!

- Que tipo de expressão é essa... – Jessica se aproximou mais da minha cadeira. – Sua atitude é repugnante! – E chutou a mesa.

Ela caiu com um grande BANG

- Aqui esta o seu celular! – Jessica se abaixou na minha frente e o pegou.

- Delete!

- Apague tudo!

Não...! O e-mail do Edward...!!

Mas ela não estava pensando em deletar.

- Assim? – Jessica foi até a janela, e o jogou, sorrindo.

.

Quebrado.

Eu me abaixei e apanhei o que restou do meu celular.

Eu sou tão... idiota!

Hunf, eu deveria saber como ela reagiria quando descobrisse...

Teria sido melhor se eu nem o tivesse conhecido...

Eu abri meu guarda-chuva e caminhei até o ponto de ônibus.

Eu devo ser mesmo a garota mais...

!! É ele! Edward!!

Ele estava no banco do ônibus.

Eu entrei, e fiquei de costas para ele. Droga, por que agora...?? Arg!

Não resisti em espiar por cima do ombro. Ele estava curvado no assento, de olhos fechados, dormindo.

O que eu deveria fazer??

Eu corri para o banco de trás, deixando um vago entre nós dois. Não posso deixar que ele me veja...

O cabelo cor de bronze dele estava ainda mais bagunçado do que o normal. Edward parecia realmente cansado... talvez seja de trabalhar tanto...

Ele esta todo molhado... ele não trouxe nenhum guarda-chuva?? Ele vai acabar pegando um resfriado!

E se eu for lá...

Não!

Levantei a cabeça de novo. O que eu faço? Ele vai me ver...

Ele ainda esta dormindo...

- Edward dorme feito uma pedra! Parece que ele foi rejeitado.

- Ele esta trabalhando de mais. Eu ainda estou surpreso de que ele goste desse tipo de menina. É aquela 4-olho, não é?

Aqueles dois garotos, Emmett e Jasper, se me lembro bem... o que estão fazendo aqui?? *se escondendo*

- Por que um garoto tão bom quanto o Edward foi rejeitado? Não é como se ela fosse tudo isso! – Emmett estava dizendo. Ele está certo...

- Mesmo?? Que tipo de garota você acha que seria bom pra ele, Emmett?

- O que é que em de errado com a Jessica?? Ela é bem fofa...

Eu não sou garota para o Edward...

- ...É fácil de entender seu padrão de garotas...

- Cala a boca!

Eu olhei para a janela. O ônibus estava parando, e era aqui que eu saia.

Passei pelo Edward sem virar a cabeça, e deixei o meu guarda-chuva encostado no banco dele.

- Hei, não é a 4-olhos?!

Emmett e o Jasper me viram! Eu tenho que sair logo!

Eu já estava na porta, quando ouvi a voz forte do Edward gritar.

- Bella?!!

Mas já era tarde. a porta já tinha fechado, e o ônibus começava a se mover. A chuva caia na minha cabeça sem parar, mas eu não liguei.

Ele me chamou de Bella!

Depois do que eu fiz ontem, ele ainda me chama de Bella...

O que eu devo fazer??

.

Voltar pra escola... isso é tão assustador...

- Qual o problema?? Você parece tão pra baixo. – Eu me virei, e Alice estava lá, vindo na minha direção.

- Você também Alice. – Eu respondi. Ela não estava mais saltitante como antes, e parecia que o 'caia fora' tinha voltado. Alice se apoiou contra a grade de metal que limitava os terrenos da Julia Morgan School for Girls.

- Como você – Ela mexia no cabelo preto e curto enquanto falava. – Eu tive uma briga com meu namorado.

- Eu não tenho um... 'namorado'. – Eu sorri, mas aquilo já estava me cansando. Bati minhas costas contra a grade também. – Céus, que namorado... eu escolhi uma escola só para garotas... porque eu não gosto de escolas mistas, e eu esperava ser feliz aqui. Ainda... nada realmente mudou. Eu continuo sem ter muitas amigas, só vou ter eu no final...

- Ah, do que é que eu to falando...? É melhor você não entender nada...

- Hmm, por que não saímos hoje?

- Hn??

- Só esqueça sobre as coisas tristes, ok? – Alice começou a andar, e eu fui atrás dela. – Se divertir faz muito bem, principalmente com boas companhias...

Tipo garotos??

- Mas... Alice, você já tem um namorado!

- Eu ainda sou uma adolescente. Seria maduro de mais sair com só um garoto!

- Não foi o que você disse da ultima vez...

E aquele papo todo sobre amor??

- Eu vou te emprestar umas roupas, minha casa não é longe daqui. Nós só precisamos trocar...

O problema com Edward e tudo mais... se eu não pensar nisso... talvez tudo melhore...

.

Espera. Uma boate??

Eu olhei para o grande salão abarrotado de gente, com feixes de luzes coloridas por todos os lados.

Ah não...

Será que esse decote não é muito revelador. Alice tinha me dado uma saia preta lisa, e uma blusa rosa sem mangas, com um decote que chegava quase até o centro dos meus seios.

Droga! Por que ta todo mundo olhando pra mim? Tinha pelo menos uns 5 garotos na minha frente me fitando sem parar.

Era tão embaraçoso.

- Eu pareço tão estranha?

- O que?

- Não pensei que fosse mudar tanto...

- Do que você esta falando, Bella?? – Alice estava do meu lado, com um vestido preto estampado, e um colar de crucifixo. – Eu não te falei? então pra que você acha que fizemos tudo isso?

- Mas Alice... olha... eu não costumo usar salto alto, pó isso minhas pernas estão tremendo. E isso machuca.

- Ah... para! Em nome da beleza você vai ter que agüentar isso, entendeu?

- É... é...

- Uh, vai ficar melhor se você colocar um pouco de batom. Eu não tenho outras cores... você tem?

- Eu só tenho manteiga de cacau... – Eu abri a pequena bolsa que Alice tinha me emprestado.

Visée

- Hei, e esse aqui? – Alice enfiou a mão e puxou o batom pra fora. – A cor é bem legal! – Ela o abriu e o apontou pra mim, tentando passar nos meus lábios.

- Es... espera.. esse é... – Eu tentei me esquivar, mas não dava pra fugir dela.

- Não se mecha!

... o batom que o Edward me deu...

- Desculpe... vocês duas estão sozinhas?

Eu conheço essa voz...

Emmett! Era ele, ali sorrindo pra mim!

- Só tem dois de nós também, então que tal- Hu? AHHH!! – Ele apontou um dedo pra mim. – Você não é a 4-olhos?!!

Agora foi a minha vez de gritar.

Não é verdade...

Eu corri pra longe dele.

Por que... por que agora??

O que eu faço? Se ele contar pro Edward...

O que eu vou fazer... se ele vier!!

- Desculpe... – Um garoto do meu lado disse, e passou o braço pelo meu pescoço. – Uma garota fofa apareceu de repente... c'mon, vamos beber!

O que esse garoto pensa que ta fazendo?!

- Ah, desculpe – Eu tentei soltar a mão dele do meu pulso. – Mas eu tenho que i pra casa...

- He? De jeito nenhum!

Droga! Não quero que o Edward veja isso!

Pera... do que eu estou falando? Eu vim aqui porque não quero pensar sobre ele...

- C'mon, é só uma bebida! Hm?

É... isso não importa mais... Eu não tenho nada pra me preocupar mais...

O garoto colocou um copo na minha mão, e eu levei até os lábios.

- Ela não bebe.

Uma mão grande pegou o copo da minha.

Edward.

- Qual é o seu problema? Você não parece com você mesma.

Não... isso agora não!!

Eu dei as costas pra ele, e fugi, mas não demorou muito e eu ouvi um crack.

- Dói... – Me apoiei num corrimão pra não cair. Meu salto quebrou.

Eu já disse o quando odeio essa coisa...?!

Não! O batom! No chão! E Edward vendo...!!

- Esse batom... certo, é aquele batom... que você esta usando agora. O que isso deveria significar?

- Não – Eu tapei a minha boca com a mão. – Esse batom não tem nada a ver... com o que você me deu...

Mas quando dei por mim, estava nos braços do Edward, com meus pés bem longe do chão.

- Edwa-

- Ok, não fale.

- Seus pés estão doendo, não? Então é melhor me ouvir agora. Ou então vou te beijar! Eu... tem coisas que eu quero saber agora...

Edward...

- Então, eu não vou deixar você ir, até me contar a verdade.

* * *

**Espero q esse cap. tenha sido mais interessante... kkkk**

**E eu também to esperando muito reviews, pq agora eu vo ta bastante ocupada com a escola, e td mais, e preciso de muito incentivo pra continuar a escrever!**

**Bjinhus gente!! ^^  
**


	7. Chapter 7

[Bella POV]

- A verdade... – Tinha um nó na minha garganta. – A verdade significa...?

- Seus verdadeiros sentimentos por mim, Bella.

O nó aumentou, e eu já sentia o suor escorrer pelo meu rosto. Não conseguia olhar mais no rosto dele.

- Do... do que é que você está falando?? Eu já te disse antes! Você e eu somos apenas...

- Não desvie o olhar!!

Levantei meu rosto para ele de novo. Seus olhos estavam fixos em mim.

Meus...

"Você deveria tentar outra cor."

"Já que você não tem, eu te empresto se você quiser."

"...eu realmente quis dizer isso quando te chamei de fofa, porque essa é a verdade."

Verdadeiros sentimentos...

Edward!

Eu passei meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, com um pouco mais de força do que eu deveria.

Não... não!

Eu o empurrei, e pulei dos seus braços. As lágrimas já saiam desgovernadas enquanto eu corria pra longe dele.

- Bella!! – Eu ouvi a voz da Alice me chamando, mas continuei correndo.

Eu queria desaparecer!

.

[Edward POV]

Bella...

Droga! Eu a fiz chorar de novo...

- Edward?!

Eu virei, e me deparei com Alice parada atrás de mim.

- Alice?! – Devolvi a pergunta. O que diabos ela estava fazendo aqui? E de onde ela conhecia a minha Bella??

.

[Bella POV]

Eu realmente... me odeio.

Entrei em casa me sentindo mais cansada do que nunca.

Eu não pude nem dizer meus verdadeiros sentimentos. O que eu realmente quero...

Mas...

Se eu realmente me importo, então eu deveria...

- Bella? – Renée perguntou. – Está tarde. Onde você foi? E por que você esta vestida assim? Só por que o seu pai não esta aqui, você acha que pode começar a fazer o que quiser?

Não, por favor, sermão agora não!

Eu corri para o meu quarto, escada acima.

- Bella!!

Fechei a porta com força, e me apoiei nela.

Meu telefone sem fio estava em cima da bancada. Involuntariamente passei meus dedos pelos números.

1342-6087.

Meus dedos... ainda se lembram do numero dele...

Mas... eu ainda estou escondendo meus sentimentos.

Eu sou tão fraca...

Eu gosto de você!

.

Idiota.

Foi a primeira coisa que eu vi quando abri meu armário. Estava escrito num papel em cima dos meus sapatos.

Eu podia ouvir os risos do outro lado da parede.

Não quero voltar pra classe...

.

[Alice POV]

- Falo com você mais tarde, Alice. - Mike acenou enquanto se afastava.

Eu acenei de volta, e coloquei a mão na maçaneta da porta da sala, começando abri-la.

- Que tal isso? Vamos cortar todas as roupas dela! – Parei quando ouvi a voz da Jessica. Fechei um pouco mais a porta para que ela não me visse, e continuei ouvindo.

- Jess, isso não é um pouco de mais?

- Hah! Por que eu deveria pegar leve quando foi ela que me traiu?

É, eu sabia. Estão falando da Bella.

- Nós sabemos, mas pequenas peças tudo bem... agora, fazer coisas assim faz você se sentir melhor?

- Do que vocês estão falando?! Isso não tem nada a ver com vocês!

- Se você tem armas. – Eu abri a porta e avancei até ela. – Então faça você mesma!

Jessica continuou me encarando, a boca aberta.

- Você deve estar com ciúmes que uma pessoa como Bella está ficando mais popular. Não é? – Terminei com um sorriso triunfante, e a deixei lá, de cara no chão.

- Alice! – Bella me chamou do lado de fora da sala.

.

[Bella POV]

- Obrigada por me ajudar hoje. – Eu disse pra Alice no recreio. – Mas, você não precisa-

- Bella, eu nunca gostei dessas pessoas de classe baixa. Então, eu digo tudo o que penso. Por isso, - Ela jogou seus olhos penetrantes pra mim. Estranho, eu nunca tinha percebido que eram verdes antes... da mesma cor dos do Edward, mas menos brilhantes. – Se você quer ser feliz, então diga o que você quer dizer. Isso não é bom? Só não diga coisas inúteis, okay?

Eu sorri.

- Yeah! Obrigada, eu estou mesmo feliz!

- A é, você falou a verdade pro Ed?

Verdade? Senti meu rosto começar a ferver... mas, espera ai!

- Ed?

Eles eram tão íntimos assim??

Alice parece ter entendido minha confusão, por isso riu.

- Esqueci que você não sabe! Edward e eu somos primos. – Ela me informou.

- Primos? – Será que eu não conseguia parar de ficar repetindo tudo que ela dizia?

- Yeah, o tio Carlisle é irmão do meu pai. Edward e eu praticamente crescemos juntos. E o Emmett também, é claro. Ele é meu irmão mais velho... só em teoria, é claro.

Ela riu de novo então. Alice e Edward eram primos. E até o Emmett...

Wow, isso é mesmo bem estranho...

Ei, isso quer dizer que o sobrenome da Alice também é... Cullen??

- A, quase esqueci. Edward me pediu pra te devolver seu guarda-chuva. Eu perguntei pra ele por que ele mesmo não te devolvia...

Meu relacionamento com Edward... está terminado agora.

Nós não deveríamos nos ver mais. Porque ele até fez coisas assim... Eu entendo, mas...

Por que eu me sinto tão triste??

.

- Se desculpar? – eu repeti o que Jessica disse, incrédula. Estávamos na sacado do colégio, isoladas.

- Eu realmente me importo com o que você disse. O que eu fiz antes foi tão impulsivo. DESCULPE! – Ela se inclinou um pouco pra frente, abaixando a cabeça, numa pequena reverencia. – Eu vou mudar. Me desculpe por antes!

- Jessica... – Não consegui dizer mais do que isso, tamanho o meu choque.

- Você pode... por favor me perdoar?

Isso é real? Ela está falando sério??

Mas, pra Jessica fazer algo assim... eu posso acreditar nela??

- Hummm... – Mas antes que eu conseguisse falar alguma coisa, senti um empurrão forte e quase cai no chão. Consegui me manter de pé, a tempo de ver Jessica fechando a única porta que dava acesso aquela parte da escola. E ouvi um CLICK!

Eu estava trancada!

- Jessica!! – Berrei, batendo meus punhos contra a porta. Eu podia vê-la pela pequena janela de vidro.

- Burra! Você realmente pensou que eu abaixaria minha cabeça e pediria desculpas pra você?! Não seja ridícula! Eu não ligo pra você, idiota!

Me afastei da porta, confusa.

- Mas se você prometer dizer "Eu te odeio" pro Edward, eu vou abrir a porta. – Ela sorria. – Que tal??

Senti as lágrimas começarem a cair. Como eu pude... eu sou mesmo uma grande... não, enorme idiota!

Ah, isso é tão hilário!

- Você nunca foi minha amiga! – Gritei para a porta da sala, sabendo que ela escutaria.

Foi quando um punho bateu, estilhaçando o vidro.

Mas eu ainda conseguia ver o rosto do dono daquele punho.

- Edward, por que você está aqui? – Murmurei.

[Alice POV]

Perfeito! Bella pode me agradecer depois por isso!

Fechei o celular quando ouvi um estilhaço. Edward sempre soube chegar com estilo :D

[Bella POV]

- Você pode... parar com isso? – A voz grossa de Edward era facilmente ouvida através do vidro quebrado. – Como você pode fazer algo tão desprezível! – Ele arrombou a porta então, e ficou parado lá, na minha frente.

A chuva começava a cair, bem de leve e aumentando, mas nenhum de nós se moveu.

- Por que... você veio? – Consegui forçar as palavras a saírem.

Ele suspirou, e tirou o próprio casaco, cobrindo a minha cabeça com ele.

- Ela é mesmo maliciosa. Olhe só, você esta toda molhada. – Ele deu um sorriso torto, fazendo meu coração dobrar de velocidade.

- Por que você está me ajudando? – Minha boca parecia seca, não consegui falar muito mais alto do que um sussurro. Mas naquele lugar vazio, tenho certeza de que ele escutou.

Edward...

- Obrigada por me ajudar! – Me apressei, antes que ele dissesse qualquer outra coisa. – Mas fazendo isso eu não vou conseguir esquecer... sobre você, ou as coisas que você fez!

Eu gosto de você, Edward...

As lagrimas estavam escorrendo mais agora.

Foi quando ele me abraçou.

- Por que você está sempre fugindo de mim?!! – Ele rugiu contra o meu ouvido. – Eu entendo como você se sente! – Edward abaixou a voz. – Quanto mais você foge, mais eu me preocupo. Você quer realmente me esquecer??

- Eu gosto de você. – Dessa vez ele sussurrou. Eu passei meus braços envolta dele, o abraçando também.

Não importa o que... Eu... Eu gosto de você, Edward... Muito!

Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça, e me puxou para o seu peito de novo.

Eu realmente gosto de você!

* * *

Ae! Postei! :D

muito obrigada mesmo por todos os reviews! e espero q vcs continuem assim, pq no cap q vem vai ter muitas emoções (pegações)!

Mas eu só vou postar quando chegar pelo menos aos 30 reviews!

Bjinhus!


	8. Chapter 8

[Bella POV]

Eu peguei meu guarda-chuva e caminhamos lado a lado, até a minha casa. Mesmo assim, nós não falamos muito.

- É essa sua casa? - Edward perguntou quando parei em frente a uma casa branca.

- Yeah...

Já chegamos... e eu não sei o que dizer...

- A expressão de despedida no seu rosto... - Edward começou.

- Ah, é - Eu tirei o casaco dele dos meus ombros, e as palavras começaram a sair da minha boca sem parar. - Obrigada pelo casaco. Eu vou te devolver depois que de eu lavar. Se você quiser posso te emprestar uma toalha, e você pode ficar com o guard-chuva.

- Não se preocupe! Eu ja estou molhado mesmo, então não importa. - Ele estava sorrindo, e o cabelo cor de cobre salpicado com as gotas da chuva. Wow...

- Então, tchau. - Edward me deu as costas e começou a se afastar.

Huh, tchau? O que foi isso??

- O seu... o seu uniforme... - Eu gritei antes que ele virasse a esquina. - Deveria estar seco!

Ele parou. Ai meu Deus, o que foi que eu fiz? Meu rosto queimou violentamente, e já sentia o suor começar a descer.

- Beber... beba alguma coisa... e então vá... ok?

Edward ainda estava de costas pra mim. E quando se virou, estava sorrindo de novo, com um canto da boca levantado mais do que o outro, como um sorriso torto. Meu coração começou a bater mais rápido, e a respiração ficou pesada.

- Certo.

O que é aquele sorriso?!

.

- Wow, é tão amplo, isso é bom! – Edward disse assim que entramos na minha casa.

- Hum, é... Eu vou pegar uma toalha.

- E a essa hora, não tem ninguém em casa, não é?

- Huh... yeah, provavelmente ou... talvez.

- O que você quer dizer com, talvez??

Eu ri de nervoso. Será que... será que ele está pensando que eu estou seduzindo ele??

[Edward POV]

Hummm... ela sorriu para o que eu disse...

Eu passei meus braços em volta do corpo dela, a abraçando pelas costas.

- Hey... HEY, NÃO! O que... eu não quis dizer nada assim, para!!

[Bella POV]

Coloquei a toalha entre nós dois.

Ele pegou a pegou das minhas mãos e colocou sobre a minha cabeça.

- Tenha cuidado para não pegar um resfriado.

O que ele está fazendo? Me assustou um pouco...

Olhei de novo para o Edward.

Ai. Meu. Deus.

Ele já tinha desabotoado a camisa, e a estava tirando...

- Você... o que você está fazendo??

- O que? Se eu não tirar essa roupa, como vou ficar seco??

- Ye... yeah, certo.

Click!

Huh?

Ele abriu o cinto, e já estava trabalhando no botão da calça.

- Espera ai!!!

- Estou brincando. – Ele deu aquele sorriso torto de novo, o que fez meu coração querer pular pra fora.

- O que você estava pensando? – Edward começou a rir alto.

Droga, ele ainda está brincando comigo!

Bati a toalha com toda a força nele.

- Ehhhh? Eu não sabia que você tinha um piano aqui... sabe tocar? – Edward se aproximou do piano marrom escuro que tinha na sala.

- Oh? Isso... eu tocava antes... Mas agora... – Passei minha mão sobre ele. Já tinha até me esquecido. – Minha avó o comprou pra mim, e foi ela que me ensinou a tocar. Depois disso eu aprendi a amar tocar piano, mas meus pais acham que é barulhento de mais... então eu só tocava por diversão.

- Mesmo pensando que eu adorava isso, mas eu estava com medo de irritar meus pais. Eu... eu sou sempre assim. – Sorri pra ele. – Sempre preocupada com o que os outros pensam. E não é diferente quando eu estou com você...

Não posso mudar...

- Desculpe por dizer todas essas coisas tristes...

- Eu quero ouvir... você tocando.

Ele se apoiou no piano, sorrindo.

- Não... Eu não posso mais. Eu esqueci completamente.

- Eu não te disse antes? Eu quero te conhecer melhor, Bella. Então, por favor, me diga o que você gosta. Além de conversas, você pode sempre me explicar as coisas que eu não entendo assim, não é bom?

- Você... não vai rir? – Perguntei, me sentando no banco do piano.

- Prometo que não.

Antes... ninguém como ele nunca quis me ouvir tocar...

Fechei meus olhos, começando lentamente uma das minhas músicas favoritas.

Agora, tocando para alguém... para alguém que eu gosto...

Continuei, envolvida com a musica, quando senti os braços dele de novo envolta de mim. Edward estava ajoelhado, me abraçando. Eu parei.

- Edward...

- Tão lindo... toque de novo.

Desviei meu rosto vermelho, o coração batendo rápido. Senti as pontas dos dedos dele traçando o contorno dos meus lábios. Ele virou meu rosto de novo pra ele...

- Ah! Ahh... Ouch! – A tampa caiu e estava esmagando os meus dedos.

- Idiota. O que você esta fazendo? – Ele levantou a tampa, soltando minhas mãos. – Arruinou o clima.

- Mas... – Me assustou por um segundo...

- Qual o nome dessa musica?

- Mmm? Ahh... Farewell Song (Canção da despedida)

Foi a gota d'água. Ele deu as costas pra mim.

- Acho que é melhor eu voltar agora.

- Huh? Porque?

- Comigo aqui, você parece desconfortável.

- Edward... Você... desde o começo, você estava sempre rindo de mim! É tão engraçado assim??

- Huh? Ah, então sou eu que estou deixando você tão estressada, e é por isso você está me tratando com essa atitude!

- Não é isso! – Eu gritei, mas depois abaixei a voz. – Eu estava realmente nervosa, não sabia o que fazer...

- De... desculpe. – Edward murmurou, e depois levantou o meu rosto. Meu coração voltou a bater rápido; os olhos dele estavam tão... verdes... wow. – Então... Quer beijar?

- Não. – Virei o rosto.

- Essa é a sua vingança?!

- Não, é embaraçoso!

- O que?!

Meus olhos recaíram na janela. Mãe?!!

- Ah, não! Rápido Edward, se esconda! Minha mãe voltou!

- Huh?

- Rápido, suba as escadas! – Eu o empurrei escada acima, e voltei depressa para a sala, pegando os sapatos e a camisa dele.

A porta da frente estava se abrindo quando eu o empurrei pra dentro do meu quarto.

Nos encostamos contra a porta fechada. Dava para ouvir Renée subindo as escadas... Se ela me encontrasse sozinha, com um garoto...

Me sentia tremendo, e apertei os olhos. Não entra agora... Não entra agora...!

Edward colocou o braço sobre o meu ombro, e me puxou.

A próxima coisa que eu vi foi ele, sem camisa, com os lábios grudados nos meus.

De longe eu pude ouvir minha mãe abrindo a porta do quarto dela, e a fechando depois.

Edward também deve ter ouvido, porque fez minhas pernas desabarem, e caiu o chão comigo.

Ele me apertou mais contra ele, sem nunca deixar de me beijar, e eu passei meus braços pelo pescoço dele.

Meu coração batia forte, e rápido. Eu estou sozinha, com Edward no meu quarto, nos beijando, e ele ainda esta sem camisa!!

Ai, morri...!

.

- Tchau, te vejo amanhã.

- Un. Desculpe por você ter que descer pela varanda.

- Não se preocupe. – Ele colocou uma perna do lado de fora da varanda. – Não tem problema!

- As fotos já estão prontas. Na próxima vez eu vou trazê-las pra você!

- Mesmo? Eu quero muito vê-las! – Ele estava sorrindo, e eu sorri de volta.

- Certo. Ah, você tem que agradecer à Alice. Ela realmente se preocupa com você. – Ele riu de alguma piada interna. – Mas pelo menos agora você tem uma amiga de verdade. E essas pessoas que só são suas amigas por fora, não ligue pra elas. Não importa o que aconteça, eu vou estar aqui.

Ele pulou então, e eu corri pra dentro do meu quarto. Precisava pensar...

Eu e ele... nos beijamos...

- Quem foi esse então?

- M... Mãe?

.

[Edward POV]

Enfiei a mão no bolso, procurando a minha carteira. A chave do meu apartamento estava lá.

Mas minha mente estava em outro lugar...

Bella. Eu sorri involuntariamente quando lembrei do nosso beijo. Ela ficou tão vermelha quando nos separamos, que eu não sabia se chamava um medico, ou ria até fazer minha barriga doer.

Abri a porta ainda pensando nela. Bella ficava tão fofa quando corava...

- Você voltou, Edward!

Me virei quando ouvi essa voz feminina chamando o meu nome.

Não pode ser...! É ela?!!

* * *

**Viram, prometi e cumpri! um novo cap. quando tivesse 30 reviews!**

**E o Ed só vai ficando cada vez mais fofo... e tarado :P**

**A meta de agora é de 40 reviews! :D (aumentei, foi rápido...)  
**

**Bjinhus!!**


	9. Chapter 9

[Edward POV]

- Irina...

- Muito tempo, não é? – Ela respondeu. – Como você vai? Eu não sabia, por isso vim... Ainda nervoso com a mamãe?

- Foi a mamãe que mandou você vir?

- Volte pra casa! – Ótimo, agora ela estava implorando. – Ed...

- Não diga mais isso. – Entrei no meu apartamento, fechando a porta na cara dela.

.

[Bella POV]

- Mesmo? Seu toque de recolher é às 7 da noite?! – Alice parecia alarmada. Mas não tanto quando eu... – Wow, ainda existem pais assim hoje em dia?!

- Uh, é porque ontem... ela me pegou sozinha com o Edward no meu quarto.

- Então... Vocês dois fizeram.

Não foi uma pergunta. Eu senti meu rosto esquentar.

- Nós não fizemos nada!! – Já deve ser a 10ª vez que eu falo isso... – Não é o que você está pensando, nós somente beijamos! Além disso, nós começamos a sair só agora...

- Hum... não consigo imaginar isso... Mas se vocês dois se gostam, então não seria surpresa se acontecesse!

- Talvez você esteja certa, mas-

- Amanhã é sábado. – Alice me cortou. – Vocês dois vão sair, não é?

- Ah... yup.

- Então, pegue isso. Já que você deve estar preparada. – Ela enfiou a mão no bolso, e tirou um pacotinho e o levantou até a linha dos meus olhos.

Congelei.

Não. É uma... não. De jeito nenhum.

Uma camisinha?!!

Eu quase gritei.

- Hey! – Alice ainda estava segurando a... aquilo, esperando que eu pegasse. – Pega logo!

.

Apesar de entender o que a minha amiga disse... Eu ainda não entendo o que eu tenho que fazer quando saímos...

Usando roupas esporte num encontro, é embaraçoso não importa como eu olhe para isso!

O que eu deveria vestir??

Mas eu só tenho roupas esporte!!

Por outro lado... Edward é um garoto atraente. Andando com ele, não seria... estranho?

Eu o avistei na mesmo hora em que ele me viu. Edward estava com uma camisa azul escura, e um cordão de prata que ele sempre usa.

- Oh, você veio com seu uniforme.

- Ho... hoje depois da escola... eu não tive tempo de ir pra casa e trocar de roupa... – Eu sorri, sem graça com a pequena mentirinha. – Então eu vim assim...

- Huh! Ahahahaaha... – Ele começou a rir, colocando a mão na boca pra tapar o som.

- O... o que?? Porque você está rindo?!!

- Mas não tem escola hoje! É sábado! Hehehe...

- Eu... eu tinha que fazer uma coisa na escola! – O riso dele já estava me tirando do sério.

- Hahahahaa!!

Droga! Eu sabia que ele não ia cair nessa...

Meu rosto já tinha voltado para o tom vermelho de sempre...

- Arg! Mas esse é o meu primeiro encontro; eu não sabia o que usar!

- Então você vestiu o uniforme! Tão engraçada, Bella, você é tão fofa!

- Hm...

- Hey, tente esse, ok? – Edward apontava para a vitrine de uma loja com o polegar.

Eu segui. Era uma butique com roupas só para garotas. E bem na frente, havia um vestido cor-de-rosa bebê, com um lacinho delicado bem abaixo dos seios.

- Você vai ficar bem fofa nele.

.

Por que eu estou tão nervosa...?

Virei para o espelho de novo. O vestido era bem fofo mesmo... Mas será que combinava comigo??

Ok, respira fundo. Edward estava me esperado do lado de fora do provador.

- Nada mal. Realmente realçou você. Eu sabia! Tão fofa! – Edward sorria.

E eu fugi. Corri de volta para o provador, e tranquei a porta.

Tão embaraçoso! Eu nunca me vesti assim antes!

Mesmo que eu esteja feliz com o que ele disse, não me sinto bem deixando que ele me veja assim.

Eu quero ficar com ele, mas é tão embaraçoso...!

- E então, vocês gostaram? – Uma voz de mulher passou através da porta.

- Oh! Yeah, yeah. – Edward respondeu à vendedora. – Nós vamos levá-lo.

- Ok, obrigada!

Espera... o que?!

- Hey! – Abri a porta com tudo. – Você esta mesmo comprando isso?!

- Yup. – Ele estava de costas pra mim, tirando dinheiro da carteira para pagar o vestido. – Então nós vamos num encontro, e eu gostaria de passear com você.

- Ma... Mas... Você compra coisas pra mim o tempo todo...

- Obrigada por comprar aqui. – A vendedora disse, entregando uma sacola para ele.

Nós voltamos para um shopping então.

- Tem muitas pessoas no sábado! Não se perca. – Edward me alertou e começamos a andar. Não demorou muito e eu senti a mão dele procurar a minha.

A puxei. Ele se virou pra mim, sem entender.

- Oh... desculpa... Eu não vou me perder... então... não temos que dar as mãos...

- ... Entendo. – Foi tudo que ele disse, antes de se virar a continuar andando.

Ah não! Eu não acredito no que acabou de acontecer!!

Por que eu estou tão nervosa?? Antes de começarmos a sair juntos, eu podia conversar naturalmente...

Edward está bravo? Se nós não ficarmos de mãos dadas no encontro, ele vai ser mesmo tão entediante?

Quando eu fico nervosa, não consigo nem falar direito... Eu não consigo nem pensar no que eu deveria dizer...

Como agora, nos estamos juntos, mas não estamos felizes!

Eu sei disso...

Sinto como se tivesse derrubado alguma coisa...

Parei.

Edward?!

Olhei de um lado, e do outro, mas ele não estava lá. E eu estava bem no meio da multidão.

De jeito nenhum...

ONDE ELE ESTÁ??!!

O que eu faço?

Será que...

Ele ficou bravo... e então já foi pra casa?!

Edward...

- Bella!

Me virei quando o ouvir chamando meu nome. Ele estava numa escada, bem atrás de mim, e pulou o corrimão pra me alcançar.

- Pare! Não se mexa! – Edward passou os braços pelo meu corpo, e me puxou. – Obrigada Deus! Você desapareceu derrepente. Eu fiquei preocupado!

- De... desculpe... Eu me distrai. – Murmurei quando ele me soltou. Mas pegou na minha mão.

- Nunca me deixe novamente. Entendeu?! – Dessa vez não puxei minha mão. Nem teria conseguido; ele a estava segurando com força. – Não se preocupe, isso aconteceu porque eu não estava prestando atenção!

Ele estava preocupado comigo...

Edward...

Desculpe...

Nós andamos por algum tempo, ele me puxando pela mão.

- Vamos tirar uma foto! – Disse, parando.

- Eh?

Ele puxou o celular e colocou um dedo no meu nariz.

KACHA!

- Por que... pegou essa expressão?!

- Olha – Ele olhava para a tela do celular, rindo. – Tão engraçado... Esse é um novo modelo de celular!

- Droga! – Horrível, eu estava simplesmente horrível. – Parece um nariz de porco.

- Eu vou salvar.

- Não! – Puxei o celular das mãos dele e apertei 'deletar'. – Ria agora, se você realmente quer. Mas essa foto é embaraçosa pra mim!

- Há, essa é como a Bella de sempre. Você fica mais natural assim, e mais fofa. – Ele sorriu então. – Mas isso não é justo, você sempre parece fofa.

- Por outro lado, você não deveria dar mais atenção pra mim? – Ele suspirou. – Oh, no fim, sinto como se qualquer outro lado seu ainda não é mau.

- Edward, como você pode dizer essas coisas tão... livremente? – Tão embaraçoso...

- Eu não tenho nenhum significado especial. Embaraçoso? Mesmo?

Respirei fundo, pronta pra botar tudo pra fora.

- Minha atitude hoje foi estranha, certo? Eu realmente quero ficar com você, conversar normalmente com você, como sempre fazemos. Mas, depois de começarmos a sair, eu nunca sei o que eu devo fazer! Eu não consigo agir normalmente como sempre...

Olhei de relance para ele. Edward estava fitando o primeiro piso do shopping, distraído.

- Você está ouvindo...?

- Não. – Ele respondeu calmamente. – Eu estava pensando que tem um piano aqui.

Como é que ele pôde me ignorar assim?!

- Oh?

- Eu queria tanto ter uma câmera agora. Ai eu podia tirar uma foto sua.

- Uma vez que estamos juntos você pode tirar uma foto de mim quando quiser.

Ele pegou a minha mão de novo, sorrindo.

.

- Edward. Já pode olhar.

Estávamos no apartamento dele, e eu quis fazer algo especial, mesmo que só colocar o vestido que ele me deu não fosse lá tão especial...

- O vestido de hoje... – Sorri, enquanto ele me encarava.

- O que? O vestido que você esta usando agora?

- Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu hoje. – Falei, sincera.

- Hm. Eu sabia que não deveria deixar você sair comigo nisso.

- Por quê??

- Desse jeito, os outros garotos vão sempre ver o seu lado bonito. – Então Edward colocou as mãos nos meus ombros, e me abraçou.

Sentia meu coração batendo rápido.

- Bella... Quanto tempo você pode ficar comigo hoje?

- He?

Renée, o toque de recolher... dava para ver o relógio por cima do ombro dele. Cindo para as sete; eu nunca chegaria a tempo...

O que eu deveria fazer??

Edward... O abracei com mais força, e enterrei meu rosto no vão entre o pescoço e o ombro dele.

Eu não quero... deixar o Edward ainda...

* * *

**Postei! Acabei de escrever!**

**Muito obrigada por todos os reviews!! to mt, mt, mt feliz aqui!!!! :D**

**Agora eu quero chegar até 50!**

**Bjinhus!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

[Bella POV]

Os lábios dele estavam sobre os meus, e ele me apertava mais contra seu corpo.

Agora eu... não consigo pensar em mais nada...

Edward voltou a me abraçar, e puxou o meu cabelo para o lado, deixando a pele do meu pescoço à mostra.

Um arrepio passou pela minha espinha quando senti os lábios dele lá. Minhas pernas estremeceram, e minha cabeça rodou.

- Ed... ward... – Consegui balbuciar, quando o telefone tocou.

Fitei os olhos verdes brilhantes dele enquanto sua voz ecoava pelo quarto.

[Edward POV]

_- Eu não estou em casa, se é algo importante, por favor deixe uma mensagem depois do beep..._

_- Edward, sou eu, Emmett. Porque é que não consigo te achar pelo seu celular? Você esta me deixando para trás para pegar garotas??_

Emmett, bem a cara dele interromper nos melhores momentos...

_- Oh, yeah... eu consegui o jogo de futebol do Playstation. Vem jogar. Jasper tem que estudar, e eu estou entediado. Vou ir hoje..._

Peguei o telefone antes que ele continuasse.

- Vai dormir!

_- O que?!!_ – Ele berrou no meu ouvido. – _Você está em casa!!_

Bati o telefone.

- Vou te levar pra casa... – Disse para a Bella, a irritação diminuindo.

- Hum... ok.

- Emmett... esse cara... está sempre me perturbando.

Bella riu, e meus olhos caíram no calendário.

- Oh, o feriado está chegando, vamos viajar juntos? Só nós dois.

- Hum... – Devo ter assustado ela, porque foi tudo o que Bella respondeu.

.

[Bella POV]

Abri a porta só um pouquinho.

Ufa, ninguém em casa ainda.

A casa estava totalmente as escuras. Eu entrei e acendi as luzes. Depois comecei a subir as escadas até o meu quarto.

Click!

- Ah... – Me virei e Renée estava lá, em frente à porta aberta. – Voltei.

- Oh... bem-vinda... mãe. – Murmurei.

- Por que você ainda está de uniforme? – Ela perguntou, tirando os sapatos. – Você não tinha que ir a escola hoje, certo?

- Ah... isso. Teve algumas atividades na escola, então... – Droga, sou péssima mentindo, ainda mais para minha mãe... – Eu... eu vou dormir agora, boa noite...

Não esperei respostas, e corri escada acima.

Fechei a porta do meu quarto, colocando a sacola da loja no chão, me sentando ao lado dela.

Depois, peguei a foto que o Edward me deu, emoldurada e pronta para se colocar na parede.

- Tão lindo...

E tirei a segunda e ultima coisa que estava lá dentro, o vestido.

Edward... Minha mão voou para o meu pescoço, onde ele tinha me beijado.

Viajar...

Então é assim...

Nós prometemos um ao outro... Então é como deveria ser...

Ai meu Deus!! O que que eu faço??!!

.

- Está certo, essa é o que eles chamam viagem H.

- H? – Repeti.

- Yeah, sabe. – Alice explicou. – DAQUILO... – Como eu ainda não entendi, ela foi curta e direta. – Sexo.

- Me... mesmo?!

Meu rosto pegou fogo.

- Normal. – Ela sorriu. –Quando se viaja com um garoto, sem esse tipo de coisa, eu não sei o que mais tem pra fazer.

- Você não quer ir? – Ela perguntou.

- E... eu estou feliz por ter sido convidada, mas... ainda estou nervosa...

- Hum... - Alice não disse mais nada.

- Oh, certo! Se for assim, ele vai ver o meu corpo? Minha roupa de baixo não tem graça... até minha barriga cresceu. O que eu faço? Ainda tem outras coisas com que me preocupar. – Comecei a tagarelar – Err, quando eu era pequena, eu cai e fiquei com uma cicatriz no meu pé, e eu não me sinto confiante sobre os meus seios. Então tenho medo que o Edward perca interesse se ele me vir...

- Não me preocupe! – Alice se inclinou tanto pra cima de mim, que eu tive que recuar um passo. E ela ainda sorria de um jeito que me dava calafrios. – Deixe Edward ver tudo de uma vez, então ele não vai poder dizer mais nada.

- ...Tudo de uma vez...??

- Tuudinho! Hey, o ônibus chegou! Ele está ai?

Nós subimos e ele estava mesmo lá, com os amigos, Jasper e Emmett.

- Algumas informações sobre viagens. – Edward colocou uma serie de panfletos turísticos na minha mão.

- Wow, tantos!

- Não é bom ter mais escolhas?

Oh, bom é bom, mas ainda é um pouco cedo...

É como Alice falou...

- Ahh! De jeito nenhum! – Emmett se jogou em cima de nós dois. – Vocês estão indo numa viajem?!! Os dois?? MESMO???!!

- Vocês dois estão saindo? – ele continuou. – Que surpresa... Vocês estão sérios? O que...??

- Se vocês precisam de testemunha – Alice cortou o irmão, empurrando-o. – Podem contar comigo!

- Hey! O que é que você está fazendo?? – Emmett reclamou.

- Aff Em, se você não sabe o que está acontecendo, não finja que você sabe de tudo. Você é mesmo irritante.

- Olha só quem fala! Quando a mamãe descobrir com que tipo de gente você anda dando uns amassos...

- Isso não tem nada a ver com você, Emmett Cullen!

Minha mente começou a vagar enquanto aqueles dois discutiam.

A impressão que os amigos do Edward têm de mim é realmente pobre...

- Não se preocupe com o que ele diz.

- He?

- É verão, então devemos ir para a praia. – Edward continuou. – Certo?

Ele estendia um panfleto pra mim.

- Eh...hum...

- Então eu vou poder te ver em um biquíni!

HEIN??????

- Quer dizer, eu não quero ir para a praia! – Me apressei a formular uma desculpa rápida. – Vamos para o campo!

- Por quê?? – Ele já me olhava irritado.

- Não é mais legal no campo?

- Na praia, a água é ainda melhor!

- Biquínis mostram pele demais!! – Agora eu é que estava irritada.

- Eu só uso sunga... – Edward tentou me convencer.

- Mas antes, você não disse que não queria outros garotos me olhando?

- Oh, mesmo? Eu disse...?

- É, disse!

- Oh... justamente o contrário, eu quero que os outros vejam você.

- O que você quer dizer??

- Essa é a competição masculina por ego.

Não consegui responder; que argumento era esse?!

- Hey... se você não gosta da idéia de viajarmos sozinhos, nós podemos convidar alguns amigos.

- Huh?

- ...como a Alice. – Edward completou. – Se você estiver feliz, tudo bem pra mim.

- Eu??

- Ahh... obrigada.

Obrigada por entender...

- Se a Alice vai, eu vou também!

- De jeito nenhum Emmett! Eu já não te suporto em casa, e agora vou ter que te agüentar as férias inteiras?!

- Ninguém mandou você nascer! – Ele mostrou a língua pra ela.

Alice o ignorou.

- Mas você vai também, não é Jasper? – Ela sorriu para o garoto loiro que era pelo menos dois palmos mais alto que ela.

- Yeah... eu acho... – Foi fofo ver o rosto dele todo vermelho... mas acho que ninguém alem de mim notou.

- Então está decidido a praia, certo? – Edward disse do meu lado.

- Se nós vamos para a praia eu vou usar meu uniforme! – Respondi, só pra irritá-lo.

Mas ele também resolveu me irritar.

- Fan-tas-ti-co. – Ele pronunciou cada silaba bem devagar, enquanto dava aquele sorriso torto que o deixava ainda mais lindo, além de fazer meu coração querer pular pela garganta.

Edward...

Eu realmente gosto do Edward...

.

O que eu deveria usar na viagem?

Eu deveria comprar alguns biquínis...

Droga, não dá... não tenho nenhum dinheiro...

É melhor eu arranjar um emprego.

E perder algum peso também. Principalmente esse pneu bem aqui!

...Tenho que ficar bonita. De outra maneira, Edward vai pensar que eu não sou.

Vou fazer ele gostar mais de mim!

Hum, eu poderia pegar umas dicas com a Alice... Yeah, é uma boa idéia.

Me joguei na cama, em cima dos panfletos que o Edward me deu. Esse ano, as férias de verão serão inesquecíveis!

.

- Começa amanhã, você vai pra cá, já está tudo acertado. – Renée me entregou um panfleto com o desenho de vários jovens de uniforme, e em cima estava escrito: _Tuition_ (aulas extras)

- O que..? Isso é...

- Exatamente. Se você quer ir para a universidade, você tem que começar a dar duro. Nada de brincadeiras durante as férias de verão.

O que?? Não, não agora! A viagem... Edward...

- Por que você esta decidindo por mim?! Por que você não perguntou pela minha opinião?!

- Você está muito ocupada agora?? Você fica fora até tarde todos os dias, e comprou um monte de roupas novas. Você está saindo com algumas pessoas estranhas?

- O que você quer dizer com estranhas? – Perguntei de volta, um frio na barriga.

- Enquanto o seu pai está longe, você resolveu ser rebelde. – Renée começou a massagear os olhos fechados com as pontas dos dedos, sua marca de irritação e cansaço. – Se alguma coisa acontecer com você, ele vai me culpar. Você poderia pelo menos não causar mais nenhum problema! Eu já fiz minha decisão, então nada mais de argumentações. – Foi sua palavra final.

Não podia lutar contra isso...

.

Tão entediante. O professor do _Tuition _falava, mas eu mal ouvia.

Mesmo pensando que eu não ligo, mesmo pensando que toda hora tem um 'fim', sempre haverá outro caminho.

Mas... eu não consigo lutar de volta, e isso é tão frustrante!

Se continuar assim, não acho que vou poder viajar...

E como resultado, o tempo em que eu posso ver Edward, vai diminuir...

O que eu posso fazer? O que eu devo fazer??

- Hey, você não é a Bella? – A voz conhecida me tirou de meus pensamentos.

- Ah... Jasper. Oi.

Ele sorriu de volta.

- Você tem aulas aqui também?

- Ohh, acabei de começar...

- Se os resultados dessas aulas não forem bons, então eu provavelmente vou para os cursos especiais de férias. Se você quiser ir na viajem, deveria fazer isso.

- Hum... yeah...

Então é assim.

.

Isso é mal. Eu não consigo me lembrar de nada.

Como essa formula funciona?? Eu esqueci?

Essa... e...

Arg! Não consigo me concentrar!

O QUE?!! Já são 3 da manhã?!

Não consegui dormir direito, nem revisar...!

Acorda Bella! Esfreguei os olhos.

Se eu não conseguir boas notas, eu vou ter que freqüentar as aulas até nas férias...

Meus olhos foram automaticamente para o quadro azul, a foto do Edward que estava acima da minha mesa de estudos.

Suspirei, e voltei aos estudos.

.

[Edward POV]

- Bella. – Os olhos dela ainda estavam fechados; a cabeça balançando no movimento do ônibus. – Bella! – Chamei de novo.

Dessa vez ela acordou, agitada.

- Ahh?! Eu... eu dormi??! Acordei tarde? Já saio na próxima parada?

- Você babou, sabia?

- Wahh! – Ela começou a limpar a boca com as costas da mão enquanto eu ria da cara dela.

- Hahaha... muito cansada??

- Não... não é isso! – Ela parecia estranhamente nervosa. – É porque eu fui dormir tarde noite passada, é por isso.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Huh? Por quê?

- Hum... eu tenho que trabalhar hoje as 6, então vai sobrar algum tempo e nós poderemos nos ver um pouco, ok?

[Bella POV]

E eu tenho que ir para o tuition.

- Emm... okay... – Respondi, querendo parecer um pouco animada. Mas o sorriso desmanchou quando toquei na mão dele.

Edward tem que trabalhar, mas ele ainda consegue um tempo para me ver...

Mas me sinto com sono... eu não deveria fazer isso.

.

[Edward POV]

- O que essa expressão quer dizer? – Ouvi Emmett perguntar do outro lado da mesa do restaurante. – Qual o problema?

- Nada. – Respondi, sem o menor pingo de entusiasmo. – Bella parece estar deprimida ultimamente.

- E o que realmente aconteceu?? – Emmett sorriu daquele jeito espertinho dele. – Eu acho que ela tem outro namorado! Ela não te rejeitou cruelmente na ultima vez? Eu quis te dizer tantas vezes, mas sempre que via seu rosto, não conseguia.

O que diabos...? Ele quer me torturar até a morte??

- Hum... – Jasper começou. – Eu não queria dizer nada antes, mas eu vi que você se preocupa muito com ela, Edward... A mãe dela quer que ela entre para a universidade. Então agora ela está bastante rigorosa, para fazer a filha trabalhar duro. Assim, não importa o que Bella faça, vai ter que trabalhar extra duro nessas férias.

.

[Bella POV]

A noite estava escura quando eu saí do tuition.

Meu coração esta tão pesado.

Eu não tenho habilidade... Não! Eu tenho que dar duro! Não posso deixar Renée pra baixo.

Tenho compromisso com trabalho e amor.

Isso...

Isso é real? Ele está mesmo aqui, bem na frente da escola de tuition, com uma bicicleta atrás, olhando para mim?

- Edward! – Ele estava incrivelmente lindo iluminado pelas luzes da rua, somente com a roupa do uniforme, amarrotada. – Por quê?

- Eu peguei a bicicleta emprestada com um amigo. Você não disse que ônibus eram perigosos? Então na bicicleta, mesmo que você adormeça não importa, porque não vai te deixar cair. – Ele deu aquele sorriso torto e perfeito de novo. – Quando eu não estiver trabalhando, vou vir e pegar você e te levar pra casa, certo?

Me sinto tão estranha... Meus olhos pinicavam.

- Idiota! – Edward murmurou, antes de me puxar para ele. Coloquei minha cabeça sobre seu ombro, sentindo as lágrimas caírem sem poder evitar.

- Eu não quero ir pra casa...

Não quero...

* * *

**Gente, mil desculpas pela demora! Esses dias foram terríveis...**

**Bom, mas o cap. ja está ai! **

**Espero chegar aos 60 pro próximo! e dessa vez eu prometo ser mais rápida!**

**Beijinhus!!**


	11. Chapter 11

[Edward POV]

- Eu não quero ir pra casa... – Bella murmurou por entre as lágrimas. – Se você realmente quis dizer aquilo que disse, então eu posso ir com você?

- Tudo bem? Você tem certeza de que quer isso? – Perguntei.

- Va... Vamos... – Ela ainda não olhava na minha cara. – Eu quero ir pra sua casa... ok?

- Eu sei. – Suspirei. – Por agora, só vamos lá.

Mal terminei de falar e um GROWL horrível veio da barriga dela.

- Ah... – Bella ficou toda vermelha de vergonha.

- Ha ha ha, que tal encontrarmos alguma coisa para comer? – Eu disse rindo.

.

[Bella POV]

Edward me surpreendeu.

- McDonald's?

- Yeah. – Ele respondeu, com aquele sorriso torto. – Aqui tem tudo que um garoto que mora sozinho precisa.

- Aqui. – Ele comprou um lanche completo pra mim, e ficou me observando comer.

- Obrigado.

Pergunto-me se eu deveria contar pra ele...

- Se sente um pouco melhor?

- Yeah...

11:07

Mamãe deve estar preocupada... Nah, provavelmente não...

- Okay. – Edward também olhou as horas pelo próprio relógio de pulso. – Okay, depois que você terminar, vou te levar para sua casa.

- Eu... Eu não vou voltar para casa!

- É muito tarde, sua mãe não vai ficar preocupada?

- Ela não se preocupa comigo-

- Ed! – Ele olhou para onde a voz feminina vinha, atrás de mim, e eu me virei também.

Era uma mulher loira, mais velha, que acenava para nós. Ela era mesmo bonita.

- Ah, Irina. – Edward devolveu o cumprimento. – Desculpe por ter te ligado tão tarde.E nós nem sequer tivemos tempo para conversar.

- Ah, tudo bem. – A loira alta e bonita sorriu pra ele. – Um telefonema seu é muito raro, até me surpreendeu...

Mas quem era ela??!

- Bella. – Ouvi Edward me chamar. – Essa é a mulher do meu falecido irmão. Você poderia dizer minha irmã.

- Olá.

- Ah... oi! – Me apressei a respondê-la.

- Está ficando tarde, então é melhor eu dar uma carona pra vocês. Além disso, é mais rápido. E Ed, sua namorada é mesmo fofa

- Ahh, verdade!

Mulher do irmão dele?? Puxa... acho que eu estava pensando de mais...

.

- Eu viro à esquerda nessa rua, certo? – Irina perguntou, do banco do motorista.

- Ah, sim! Desculpe.

Eu não... quero ver Renée...

- Apesar de eu não saber o que aconteceu entre você e a sua mãe – Edward começou, do meu lado no banco de trás. Acho que ele percebeu que eu não estava exatamente ansiosa. – Eu acho que vai ser melhor se você for pra casa hoje, ou você vai forçá-la a ficar irritada.

- Minha mãe não se preocupa comigo, ela só se importa com o meu pai, e isso é tudo...

Ficamos em silencio por um tempo. As luzes da cidade passavam rápido pelo carro, e eu conseguia ver o semblante pensativo dele.

- Mas... hoje você não parece muito alegre. – Murmurei.

- Eu... eu respeito meus pais, mesmo que eu não possa falar muito bem deles...

Edward...?

- Chegamos. – Irina anunciou, parando o carro em frente à minha casa.

.

- Você sabe que horas são?? – É claro que Renée ainda estava acordada, e esperando por mim com os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo, irritada. – O que você tem a dizer sobre isso? Onde você estava brincando esse tempo todo?? Você não causa nada além de problemas!

- Você só vai ficar parada ai fingindo não me ouvir!? – Ela já estava gritando. – Pelo menos, diga alguma coisa! – Vi ela levantar a mão, pronta para descê-la no meu rosto, e me encolhi.

Mas a mão nunca chegou.

- O erro foi todo meu. Não culpe Bella.

Edward!!

Abri os olhos e ele estava na minha frente, segurando a minha mãe pelo pulso.

.

[Edward POV]

- Como foi? – Irina perguntou assim que eu entrei no carro, e fechei a porta.

- Eu deveria ter levado ela de volta para a minha casa! – Disse por fim.

- Ela é muito preciosa pra você, não é... – Não foi exatamente uma pergunta.

- Yeah...

.

[Bella POV]

No fim... minha pequena revolta, só fez deixar uma má impressão do Edward em Renée...

Me desculpe Edward...

Já sentia as lágrimas escorrerem até o travesseiro.

Se eu tivesse sido mais o obediente desde o começo, isso nunca teria acontecido...

"- Você não acha que é estranho pra você ter encontros com um garoto?" A voz de Renée ecoou pela minha cabeça. "Você ainda está no ensino médio; ter boas notas deveria ser a única coisa importante para você! Eu vou te dar algum tempo para colocar a sua mente no lugar certo!"

O que mamãe disse está certo, eu venho agindo bem estranho...

A partir de agora, eu deveria estudar muito, então eu não causaria mais problemas para ninguém.

Talvez fosse melhor se eu parasse de sair com o Edward...

.

- Por agora... eu acho que deveríamos parar de nos ver...

- _Okay... não vou tentar fazer você mudar de idéia_. – a voz profunda do Edward veio através do celular. – _Mas, você tem certeza de que é melhor para nós não nos vermos mais? Você não quer lutar?_

Lutar?!

- _Você realmente acha isso? Realmente quer que seja assim?_

Não consegui segurar as lágrimas.

- Me desculpe.

Por que tudo tinha que ser tão complicado??

.

Eu não tenho escolha. Tenho que estudar muito. Então Renée ficará satisfeita.

Eu tenho que tentar mais.

Mas... o quão duro eu tenho que estudar antes de ser capaz de satisfazê-la?

Bati com força no despertador, que finalmente parou com aquele som irritante...

Certo. Escola.

Sentei na cama com algum esforço. Por que eu ainda estou cansada??

Me levantei, e desci as escadas.

- Você ainda não está pronta? – Renée perguntou, terminando de se arrumar para o trabalho. Ela ainda estava aqui? Que estranho... – Você consegue chegar na escola a tempo?

Só sacudi a cabeça, mas tenho certeza de que ela não viu.

- Você normalmente dorme até essa hora?

Cale a boca. Eu não me sinto bem... Minha cabeça rodava, e eu estava exausta.

- Eu estou indo agora, certifique-se de você trancou a porta. – E ela saiu.

Me deixando completamente sozinha.

Não consegui evitar as lágrimas.

.

[Edward POV]

- Bella não foi para a escola hoje?

_- Yeah, ela não costuma fazer isso!_ – A voz da Alice veio do outro lado da linha. _– E ela não vem agindo com ela mesma esses dias. Estou preocupada, Ed!_

_- Eu tentei ligar para a casa dela, mas ninguém atende ao telefone. Eu acho que é melhor irmos lá ver se está tudo bem..._

É essa a casa dela. Me aproximei e toquei a campainha.

Ninguém.

Passei pelo portão de ferro branco, até a janela mais próxima.

- Bella!!

Ela estava caída no chão da sala.

Na mesma hora comecei a puxar a maçaneta da janela.

- Ah! Isso... isso não quer abrir!!

Meu pé bateu numa pedra, e eu a peguei. A próxima coisa que vi foi o vidro em pedaços.

[Bella POV]

Um som de algo quebrando me acordou. Minha vista estava nublada, então tudo que eu conseguia ver eram uns cacos de vidro espalhados pelo chão, e os pés de alguém.

Levantei os olhos até o garoto de uniforme que passava através da janela quebrada. Ele passou os braços pelo meu corpo, e me levantou do chão.

Edward...?

.

- Privação de sono, acrescentado pressão, a deixaram desnutrida. Tenham certeza de que ela comeu bem, e descansou apropriadamente, então ela vai ficar bem. – Ouvi a voz do médico, o pé da minha cama.

Edward e Alice começaram a rir assim que a ficha caiu.

- Isso é tudo... – Edward disse no meio dos risos.

- Você assustou a todos nós! – Senti o leve tapa que Alice deu no meu joelho.

- Me... me desculpe... – Puxei o cobertor sobre o rosto.

- Eu estou grato que não seja algo mais sério! – Edward se sentou na minha cama, tomando cuidado para não me amassar. Como se eu fosse ligar!

Ahh... que embaraçoso!! Desnutrida...!!

- Por que você não me contou? – Alice pedia, se inclinando na minha direção. – Nós estaremos sempre aqui quando as coisas ficarem difíceis, não tem razão para você ficar agindo assim. Portanto, eu acho que na próxima vez, você pode estudar com todos nós. – Ela indicou Edward, Jasper e Emmett com a mão, que também estavam lá. – Estudar com todo mundo é mais divertido e ainda dá para comparar as notas, como não se consegue estudando sozinha, certo?

- Se tiver alguma pergunta que você não entender – Jasper também se inclinou para a minha cama. – Sinta-se livre para me perguntar!

- Obrigada... – Foi tudo que eu consegui murmurar.

- Okay... – Emmett sorria – Eu aceito estudar com vocês!!

- É... você está mesmo precisando de muuuito estudo! – Alice implicou.

Ouvi alguém bater na porta, e então a abrir.

- Mãe...

- Droga! Você não é nada além de um problema! Amanhã você vai ficar em casa e descansar. – E sem dizer mais nada, ela fechou a porta com força.

- Agora ela diz isso. – Edward voltou a chamar minha atenção. – Mas quando eu a avisei de que você tinha desmaiado, ela veio correndo para casa. Então ela se preocupa mesmo com você.

Mãe...

- Yeah...

Me desculpe...

- Oh... Edward, você não tem que trabalhar? Me desculpe, eu estou causando problemas para todo mundo.

- Huh? Causando problemas? – Ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas, ficando ainda mais lindo... – Isso nunca passou pela minha mente. – Edward apoiou sua testa na minha, e sussurrou – Foi algo que eu quis fazer.

- Por outro lado, - Ele se afastou rápido de mim, me deixando vermelha. – você ficou tão foca chamando, 'Ed... Edward... é de mais!'

[Renée POV]

- Mentiroso. – A voz da Bella veio através da porta. – Isso não é verdade, certo?! Não é??!!

- É verdade sim! É verdade! – Edward ria.

Me afastei da porta do quarto dela, e rumei para o meu.

- Desculpe! – A voz dele me fez parar. – Tudo bem se ficarmos aqui um pouco mais?

- É... é claro... – Respondi, um pouco nervosa. – E, obrigado por me chamar...

- Não a de quê. Talvez você acredite que não somos bons, e pode não confiar em nós. Mas Bella quer sua aprovação, então ela tentou trabalha muito duro. É uma das coisas que eu mais gosto nela. – Ele sorria enquanto dizia isso...

.

[Bella POV]

Desci as escadas bocejando. Me sentia bem melhor hoje, bem mais relaxada. E olha que eu nem dormi tanto assim. Não tinha passado muito da hora que eu normalmente acordo.

- Mãe. – Ela já estava na porta, indo trabalhar.

- Tenha certeza de que você trancou a porta.

- Certo...

- Você está pensando em viajar??

Huh?! Como ela sabia disso?!!

- Você pode ir, mas não pode negligenciar o dever de casa.

Mãe...

Ela esperava uma resposta.

- Eu sei... – Murmurei, e então ela se foi.

Agora...

O verão acaba de começar!

* * *

**Ae!! postei!!**

**semana q vem eu tenho prova, então não vai ter poste acho q até lá...**

**mas quem sabe eu escrevo bastante no fim de semana... :D**

**Bjinhus!!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

[Bella POV]

- Obrigada por me trazer de volta.

- Yeah. – Edward respondeu. Estávamos na frente da minha casa.

- Então, eu te vejo amanhã. Boa noite...

Mas ele não se afastou. Ao contrário, se aproximou mais de mim.

Ah é. Aquilo...

Ele grudou os lábios nos meus, passando a ponta da língua pedindo passagem. Abri um pouco mais e permiti que nossas línguas se encontrassem. O choque passou por todo o meu corpo enquanto respondia o beijo dele.

Edward me soltou, e voltou para a bicicleta acenando um tchau pra mim. Acenei de volta, e só consegui sair daquela posição quando não o via mais.

O beijo foi mais longo do que o normal! Meu coração ainda estava disparado, como se eu tivesse corrido uma maratona inteira, depois de ter participado do triatlo e dos 200 metros na natação!!

Ok, Bella, se acalme.

Mas... me assustou! Esse beijo agora a pouco!!

.

Por que!?

- Hei, que tal esse biquíni? Qual dos dois você gosta mais?

Levantei a cabeça quando ouvia a voz da Alice. Eu estava certa; deveria ter içado em casa hoje. Ignorado o telefonema dela, eficado em casa fazendo o dever.

Qualquer coisa era melhor do que aquilo

Por que eu deixei ela me levar para fazer compras!!??

Agora tenho que agüentar ela me empurrando pra tudo que é biquíni menor do que a minha mão.

Os que ela me mostrava agora, por exemplo, um era rosa-choque cheio de corações vermelhos – credo! – e o outro tinha estampa de oncinha – oncinha!

Pai, salvai-me.

- Eles... eles mostram de mais, pra mim... – Respondi. Oncinha não dá, né?

- Oh? Você também não gostou desses? Você sabe, deve mostrar alguma pele na praia.

Só a ignorei e peguei o primeiro maiô que vi. Azul, até que não era feio...

- Aaaah, não! Você não vai levar isso de jeito nenhum. –Eantes que eu pudesse evitar, ela já tinha arrancado ele de mim, e tinha colocado um biquíni de babados vermelho em minhas mãos. – Você não pode chamar mais a atenção do Edward!

- Isso vai funcionar? – Peças de roupa tão pequenas...

- É claro que vai! Você não quer que ele goste ainda mais de você?

- Bom... eu disse isso...

- Então é perfeito! E lembre-se de ser mais apaixonada à noite!

....

Noite...

Como eu pensei...

- Vai ser estranho se eu não fizer... – Engoli. – esse tipo de coisa nas férias?

- Bom... – Alice pensou um pouco. – Os casais que normalmente viajam juntos querem aprofundar mais o relacionamento. Dar mais paixão, sabe. O que tem de mais? Além disso, tem algo mais te aborrecendo?

- Bem... Nosso beijo durou mais do que o habitual. E foi bastante apaixonado, também. Se está indo assim, eu acho que podemos levar nosso relacionamento para o próximo nível.... pensando, não é como se eu não gostasse desse sentimento, e eu gosto mesmo do Edward também, mas...

Estou assustada...

Mesmo pensando que eu não sei por quê.

- Você não pode se empurrar assim! Por que você não diz essas coisas para ele?

- Mas... se ele não gostar do que eu disser... então, ele vai me odiar?

- Idiota! Se ele te odiar quer dizer que ele não te merece. Eu sei que ele não é uma má pessoa, mas não é melhor descobrir o que ele realmente sente por você, antes que seja tarde de mais?

- Se vocês realmente terminarem assim, então eu vou te apresentar para alguns caras legais. Falta muito ainda pra viajem, então não se preocupe com isso.

- Yaeh... – Respondi. O que ela diz, até que faz sentido às vezes...

- Hey, o que é esse papel? – Ela perguntou, se referindo a lista que eu trazia nas mãos.

- Isso? É só uma lista das coisas que eu tenho que comprar... Percebi que eu tinha um monte de coisas para comprar depois que comecei a escrever! Eu preciso de pasta de dentes, escova, toalhas, uma mala, band aids, sabão, e esse tipo de coisas...

Alice me olhou com uma cara aborrecida, e puxou o papel das minhas mãos.

- Você não tem que comprar essas porcarias! O hotel tem dúzias delas!! Tudo o que você tem que levar são roupas, biquínis, e roupas íntimas bem legais.

Ela sorriu de um jeito malicioso quando disse aquilo.

_Ela me da medo!!_

_._

[Edward POV]_  
_

- Mesmo tendo decidido ir para jacksonville, não sabemos aonde ir de lá. – Joguei na mesa o que deveria ser a décima revista de turismo, quando percebi que ela não estava prestando atenção.

Bella estava curvada sobre uma revista, parecendo pensativa.

- Hey, - Cruzei os braços e apoiei a minha cabeça bem na frente dela. – O que você está lendo?

Ela ficou vermelha, e rapidamente escondeu a revista atrás das costas.

- Na... nada! Eu estava olhando os trajes de banho! – **[Bella miniPOV]O que?? Isso é ilegal?**

**A não... mesmo nessas horas eu só consigo pensar NAQUELAS coisas...[fim Bella miniPOV]**

- Oh, certo, Alice te levou para comprar biquínis, não é?

- Yeah, mas eu não achei nada que valesse a pena...

- Mesmo?? – Não eram as garotas que sempre compram de mais?? – Então eu vou com você dessa vez, e eu vou escolher seu biquíni.

- NÃO!! – Ela berrou antes mesmo de eu terminar de falar.

- Sua resposta... não foi um tanto forçada? – Perguntei quando ela se recuperou.

- Ah... Não... Porque eu tenho que comprar o biquíni adequado com a Alice.

- Adequado?

**[Bella miniPOV 2] Será...**

**Será que o Edward... gosta de ver as garotas de biquíni? [fim Bella miniPOV 2]**

- Oh, já sei. Nós vamos aqui depois que chegarmos lá. – Apontei no panfleto para que ela visse.

- He?

- Nós vamos, não importa o que aconteça.

- Certo! – Bella respondeu.

.

[Bella POV]

Huh... parece... que não é o suficiente.

Recontei o dinheiro, até as moedas, mais uma vez.

É, não ia dar mesmo.

A voz de Renée me lembrou: "Você pode ir, mas só se você pagar seus próprios gastos! E também não vou permitir que fique para trás na escola!"

Eu vou ter que pedir algum dinheiro emprestado dessa vez.

- Rose...? – Abri a porta de seu quarto bem de vagar.

- Desculpe, não posso te ajudar. – Ela respondeu antes mesmo de eu pedir, sem desviar os olhos do espelho enquanto passava rímel. – Eu tenho que ir numa viajem também.

Bom, só resta uma opção.

- Edward? – perguntei assim que ele atendeu. – Eu... ummm... Bem...

.

- Um emprego? – Eu já disse que ele fica muito gato de uniforme?? – Por que você precisa de um emprego? - Ele estava com pressa, só tinha 5 minutos comigo, antes de voltar ao trabalho.

- Bem, porque eu preciso de dinheiro para a viajem e... já que ainda falta algum tempo até lá...

- Bom, então vou pagar a sua parte também. Eu pago por você!

-N... não! Não posso deixar que você pague toda vez que eu comprar algo.

- Então o que? Eu fico feliz em pagar por você.

- Mas Edward, você vive por si mesmo, e trabalha para se sustentar, não é? Não me diga que quer gastar todo o seu dinheiro assim. Eu quero ganhar meu próprio dinheiro e ir na viajem com você.

Edward ficou me encarando por um tempo, até que suspirou.

- Entendo... mas você ainda tem que ir para a escola, e não se atrasar no trabalho!

- Não se preocupe! Eu vou trabalhar no meu tempo livre, fora da escola.

- Então... onde é o lugar?

- Eu vou trabalhar num restaurante chamado Anno Mirage. Você conhece? Mesmo que eu não saiba muito como servir as pessoas e essas coisas, mas vou me esforçar!

- ESPERA! – Edward gritou, terminando com a minha tagarelice. – Não! Você não pode trabalhar lá!

- Por quê?

Ele não tinha dito que eu podia, minutos atrás?

- Não importa...

- Eu decidi que não vou nessa viajem, - Deixei as coisas bem claras. – Ao menos que eu faça meu próprio dinheiro!

Ele me encarou mais um pouco, então se deu por vencido.

- Certo. Eu vou deixar você ir, - Então segurou nos meus ombros, olhando bem dentro dos meus olhos. – Sob algumas condições: Primeiro, você vai ter que usar óculos o tempo todo. Segundo, sempre prenda o seu cabelo como uma caipira. (o cabelo dividido em duas tranças). - Ele suspirou antes de me soltar. - Você pode fazer isso? Porque é perigoso lá.

- O que?? – Edward enlouqueceu??

.

Acho que entendi.

Tarados em todas as mesas e bancos... O uniforme era um vestido preto que mal chegava ao meio das cochas, e terminava antes dos seios. Uma camiseta tão branca que chegava a ser transparente, por baixo do vestido, cobria essa parte.

Edward tem razão. Aqui é mesmo perigoso.

Vim exatamente como ele mandou, óculos e tranças, mas é embaraçoso usar isso!

Oh...?

Isso quer dizer... que Edward se preocupa comigo?!

Mesmo??!!

- Isabella! – Reconheci a voz do meu chefe, gerente do restaurante. Ele tem o cabelo todo branco, assim como a barba estilo italiano, mas ele não tinha cara nenhuma de ter nascido na Itália. Não com aqueles olhinhos puxados... – Ela vai ser sua guia aqui. Se tiver alguma dúvida é só perguntar a ela.

- Ah, sim! Pode...

Eu finalmente reconheci a garota loira que ele apontava.

- Hmph! Sabia que já tinha visto você em algum lugar...

De jeito nenhum!!!!!

JÉSSICA!!!

Meu queixo caiu.

- Algo errado, Isabella? – O gerente perguntou.

- Ah, nada não, eu só senti um arrepio. – E dos grandes.

- Prazer em te conhecer. – Minha nova colega de trabalho sorriu amigavelmente. Outro arrepio. – Hmph, credo! Qual é a dos óculos?

- Prazer em te conhecer também. – Porque isso tinha que acontecer???

- Esse cliente é difícil, então você pode servi-lo enquanto eu vou para o outro lado.

- Sim...

Me virei para a direção do cliente, quando ela me chamou de novo.

- Leve esses pratos também. Estou cansada.

Força Bella...

.

- Então, como foi o trabalho? – Edward perguntou no caminho da escola para casa.

- Bem... tudo certo. – Mesmo pensando que a Jessica trabalha lá também. – Ah, é, eu me senti realmente estranha quando você pediu para usar óculos e as tranças...

- Haha, mesmo? Mas é para sua proteção também, você sabe! Acredito que nenhum dos clientes falou com você, certo? Certo, eu sei que estou certo. Hehe...

- Algum deles riu de você? – Ele perguntou depois, mais sério e cauteloso, só que parecia feliz, de algum jeito...

- Sinto por desapontá-lo, mas alguns clientes disseram que eu sou fofa. – Edward parou de andar, mas eu ainda não tinha acabado. – Além de você, alguém realmente me chamou de fofa! Eu estou tão feliz de ser mesmo fofa!!

Não vi de onde veio. Num minuto estou sorrindo, e no outro, os lábios do Edward estavam sobre os meus.

Edward passou uma mão na minha nuca, e me puxou para mais perto. Eu podia ouvir meu próprio coração martelando rápido e forte contra o peito. Todo o ar saiu dos meus pulmões e, quando ele me soltou, senti a vermelhidão voltando ao meu rosto, já que a rua toda tinha parado para nos ver.

- Pare de ficar brincando assim! – O ouvi dizer enquanto levava os dedos até meus lábios, tocando de leve. Aquela sensação era... indescritível.

Edward...

Ele estava de custas para mim, mas a cabeça estava meio virada, me olhando.

Estou tão feliz.

- Me dê a sua mão. – Ele está bravo?

Ele segurou a minha mão, e voltamos a andar.

Só um mês até a nossa viajem.

Me senti esperançosa e apreensiva quando ele me beijou.

Pergunto-me o que Edward pensa sobre isso.

Como ele se sente sobre a viajem....?

.

- Onde está a Jéssica? Nós queremos ela!!

Suspirei, e deixei o pedido dele sobre a mesa. Realmente, aquela "fantasia" que o Edward me fez usar estava ajudando; todos os clientes preferiam a Jéssica...

Trabalhar é cansativo. Mas preciso agüentar, pelo dinheiro!

- Aqui. – Coloquei a bebida sobre a mesa de uma garota, essas pelo menos não se importavam com a atendente.

- Obrigada. – Ela levantou os olhos do livro que estava lendo. Nós duas sufocamos um grito. – É você...! Você é Bella, certo?

Irina... a cunhada do Edward!

- Ah, olá! E obrigado pela última vez! – Agradeci.

- Você trabalha aqui? – Ela sorria; era bem bonita, alta e loira...

- Sim, mas só até as férias começarem.

- As férias? – Irina repetiu. – Quando você diz férias, quer dizer aquela com o Edward?

- Ah, é... mas nós vamos com outras pessoas também. – Por que fiquei tão preocupada logo agora? Só por que tenho medo de que a cunhada do meu namorado pense que nós vamos fazer... aquilo??

- Oh, isso é ótimo! Aonde vocês vão?

- Para Jacksonville. – Respondi, e então ela parou. As loiras já costumam ser mais claras que o normal, mas ela ficou ainda mais, quase como papel, e se enrijeceu.

- Eu vejo... – Foi tudo que disse, a voz um tanto forçada. Percebi que ela fechou a mão em punho sobre a mesa.

Será que eu disse algo errado?

.

[Edward POV]

- Oh, você se encontrou com a Irina? – Perguntei a Bella enquanto a levava para casa.

- Yeah. – Ela respondeu. – E ela me perguntou sobre a viajem também.

- Você disse pra ela? Sobre aonde vamos...

- Yeah.

Era o que eu temia.

- Ah... eu não deveria ter contado para ela, não é?

- Está... está tudo bem.

Não, não está. Bom, contanto que ela não conte nada para o velho...

- Ah... Irina é tão bonita. Eu não acredito que ela já foi casada! Ela é tão nova!

Parei, e me virei para Bella. Depois a puxei para mim.

- Edward? – Ela perguntou, no meu ombro. – O que...?

- Pare, não fale mais sobre Irina.

A soltei, mas ainda a segurei bem perto, sentindo sua respiração na minha pele, roçando meus lábios nos dela...

E teria continuado, se um barulho não tivesse me impedido.

Era um carro freando; melhor, uma Mercedes preta freando.

- Edward! – O homem loiro que eu conhecia desde o dia que eu nasci, se não antes disso, estava lá parado, em pé.

Ele se aproximou de onde estávamos, e abaixou a mão no meu rosto com toda a força.

O tapa quase me derrubou...

* * *

**Postei!!**

**Espero que voces estejam gostando! Me deixem muito reviews!!**

**Já começei a escrever o próximo capítulo, e talvez não demore tanto...**

**Bjinhus!!!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**[Edward POV]**

- Por quê? Por que você está aqui...? – Sentia a raiva arder com a mesma intensidade que o meu rosto, onde o tapa dele tinha estalado.

- Ouvi que você vai para Jacksonville. – Ele também não escondia a raiva na voz. – Você vai mesmo sem dizer para sua mãe?

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ignorei a pergunta barra acusação.

- Você decide muitas coisas por conta própria! – Agora, o velho Carlisle estava quase gritando. – Venha comigo! – Segurando nos meus ombros, começou a me empurrar em direção ao carro.

- Me solta!! – Me livrei com força das mãos dele.

- Edward! – Ouvi Bella gritar.

**[Bella POV]**

Mas perdi o fôlego quando Edward e aquele homem estranho praticamente começaram a brigar, no meio da rua.

Gritei pelo Edward, mas parei assim que vi quem estava no banco de trás da Mercedes.

Irina!?

O homem finalmente conseguiu colocá-lo para dentro do carro, e eu os vi partir.

O que estava acontecendo?

* * *

- Aquele homem deve ser o pai do Edward.

Oh...

- Pai? – Repeti.

- Uh huh. – Jasper confirmou, levando a xícara aos lábios.

- Ele está na casa dos pais? Não aconteceu nada, certo?!! Não consegui nem ligar para o seu celular, fiquei tão preocupada...

- Ele está bem! – Jasper deve ter se cansado da minha tagarelice nervosa.

- Mas porque eles precisaram levar o Edward? – Emmett perguntou. Não consegui puxar Jasper para conversar sem trazê-lo junto. – Mesmo sabendo que o tio Carlisle foi contra ele ir morar sozinho e ficou zangado, isso foi muito de repente.

- Parece que ele é contra a nossa viajem... – Murmurei.

- Então é esse o motivo? – Emmett perguntou, encarando Jasper.

- Talvez.

O motivo...

- Eh? – Emmett se inclinou na mesa, em minha direção, já que eu era a única sem entender nada ali... – Você não sabe sobre a situação do Edward??

- Ah... Eu sei um pouco...

- Você é a namorada dele, e ele não te contou??

- Emmett, chega. Edward tem seu próprio jeito de pensar. Além disso, eles ainda só começaram a sair.

- Certo! – Ele bufou. – Mas ela é a namorada dele, ele deveria ter dita alguma coisa!

Emmett está certo. O que será que isso quer dizer?

Que eu não sou tão importante pra ele...?

- Aquele prédio, - Jasper chamou a minha atenção, apontando para um prédio alto, de vidro verde a alguns metros do bar onde estávamos. – É uma das empresas do pai do Edward. Já ouviu o nome CMC antes? É a Cullen's Medicine Company. (N.A/ Gente, foi o máximo que eu consegui). O pai do Edward é a cabeça dessa companhia.

- O qu... O pai do...

- É. – Jasper confirmou antes que eu acabasse. – Ele tinha um filho mais velho, mas por causa de uma obsessão por fotografia, ele faleceu. Agora quer que Edward assuma o negócio. Um ano antes do irmão do Edward morrer, muitas coisas aconteceram. Na superfície, Edward pode parecer bem simples, mas na verdade ele é bem complicado.

* * *

_- O número discado não está disponível._

Guardei o celular.

Eu não sei mesmo de nada...

Olhei pela janela do ônibus. Era aquele edifício, da empresa do pai do Edward. Mesmo de tão longe, eu ainda podia vê-lo. Até de noite...

Não parece real.

Edward é o filho do dono dessa grande empresa...

Quando eu... Me envolvi com esse tipo de mundo...?

Eu não sei muito sobre Edward... Mesmo pensando que nos sentimos tão próximos o tempo todo... Mesmo pensando que eu sou a namorada dele...

Mas para Edward, eu sou alguém em quem não se pode confiar para coisas importantes...

Parei. Era o apartamento dele. Como foi que eu cheguei aqui?

Edward?!!

A luz do quarto dele estava acesa!!

Subi as escadas correndo, e praticamente arrombei a porta dele.

- Edward – Chamei, passando pelo vão da porta. Mas ninguém respondeu.

Ninguém em casa? E eu pensando que ele já tinha voltado...

Mas a porta não estava trancada...

A câmera dele... no chão!

Aos tropeços, corri até ela, e a segurei com as duas mãos, protegendo-a. Senti os olhos pinicarem com as lágrimas.

Um barulho me fez levantar. Era ele...!

- Irina! – Sufoquei um grito.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ela perguntou.

- Ahh... Edward voltou?! – Não consegui me impedir de perguntar. – Onde ele está agora?!

- Está tudo bem, ele está em casa. Você não tem que se preocupar. – Ela pegou a câmera das minhas mãos, e a jogou na direção da lixeira.

- Ahh...

A lixeira girou sob o peso da máquina, caindo e a derrubando no chão de madeira.

- O que você está fazendo?? – Perguntei, me jogando para pegá-la de volta.

- É por causa dessa coisa que tudo ficou assim. – Irina murmurou, acho que sem se lembrar de que eu estava escutando. – É por isso... ele é o mesmo...

- Do... do que você está falando...?

- Essa coisa vai fazer Edward ficar como ele. – Ela olhava diretamente para mim agora, os traços bonitos contorcidos pela raiva. – Me de isso, vou jogar fora.

- Por quê?? – Me abracei mais à câmera. – Esse é o maior tesouro do Edward.

- Você não precisa falar por ele... Você não sabe de nada.

- Mas... – "O que quer que o meu irmão fizesse, eu o seguia. Ele até me ensinou a fotografar." – Umm... Não posso dar isso pra você! – Era infantil, eu sei. Mas não posso...

Irina me encarou por algum tempo. Depois, simplesmente virou as costas, e saiu, sem dizer nada.

Só relaxei quando ouvi a porta batendo.

- Ufa... – Irina... Por que ela teve que fazer isso?

É tão estranho... ela não sente o mesmo que antes, no final das contas.

Algo caíra no chão quando a porta bateu. Pareciam fotos... Me aproximei e as peguei do chão. Era um monte de fotos, todas minhas.

Edward...

Onde você está?

Crec!

Barulho de vidro quebrando...?

Ah não!

Peguei o que sobrou na lente da câmera.

- É brincadeira... Isso quebrou!

* * *

- Esse tipo de lente não pode ser consertada aqui. – O atendente disse.

Eu saí da casa do Edward direto para a loja preferida dele, especializada em máquinas fotográficas.

- Então... quanto vai custar comprar uma nova?

- Hmm... Esse tipo de lente... Algo em torno de 850 dólares.

QUANTO????

- Então... Eu... Eu vou consertar eu mesma.

Um superbonder deve resolver, não é?

* * *

Peguei os cacos e comecei a passar o superbonder pelas bordas. Talvez não fique tão ruim ass...

- Ai! – O sangue saiu do pelo meu dedo, onde o vidro rasgou. – Dói... Isso dói! Ahh...

Não deu certo apesar de tudo.

Tão estranho...

Não muito tempo atrás eu estava me sentindo ansiosa porque não sabia sobre a situação da família do Edward; Mas agora me sinto mais machucada, e mais preocupada.

O que eu posso fazer pelo Edward?

Essa é a primeira vez que penso sobre fazer algo por ele...

Gostar de alguém com o coração, deve se sentir assim...

Peguei a câmera dele do chão do meu quarto, a lente meio colada, meio quebrada continuou no chão. A apertei contra meu peito.

Eu realmente quero... Ouvir a voz dele...

Em um piscar de olhos, já faz algum tempo desde que as férias de verão começaram.

E eu não vejo Edward há dias.

* * *

- ...Não pode ser, você comprou uma nova?! – Alice pegou a câmera nova sem o menor cuidado, como se não fosse nada para ela. E realmente não era... – Trabalhar tanto, só por esta coisa?

- Ah, Alice, segure com mais cuidado! – Já estava quase arrancando a câmera das mãos dela. Quase por que as minhas estavam enfiadas na pia da cozinha do restaurante, e cobertas de sabão.

- Eu não acredito nisso, e você até machucou a sua mão!

- Eu só não consegui consertar! – Porque ela não consegue entender isso?

- Algo dele quebrou, não seu. – Agora ela já apontava um dedo pra mim. – Se você continuar assim, o que vai acontecer com a taxa da viajem? Gastando esse grande montante de dinheiro!

- Isso não é nada. É só eu trabalhar um pouco mais e vai ficar tudo bem! Ainda tem tempo, de qualquer jeito...

Alice suspirou.

- Eu não vou me preocupar mais com você...

- Oi! – Nos viramos para o barulho da porta batendo. Jessica. – O que você está fazendo? Os clientes estão esperando!

Está tudo bem...

Quanto mais ocupada estou, mais fácil consigo prestar atenção em outras coisas...

Ainda mais agora, com as aulas extras e o trabalho.

Ah... O quanto eu quero vê-lo...

* * *

- Trabalhando duro. Sigh, já está tão tarde... – Olhei para o céu negro acima, enquanto massageava os músculos do braço. Eles doíam mais logo depois do trabalho. A rua para onde eu andava estava quase deserta, o que sempre me deixa com um pouco de medo...

- Hey, você está sozinha? – Gelei. – É perigoso há essa hora. Posso te levar para casa?

O qu...

- Você é tão fofa, é muito perigoso!

O que??!!

O que esse motoboy quer comigo? No meio da noite??

- Não... não precisa se preocupar. – Joguei para ele, e corri!

Pervertido!!!

- Ah... Es... Espera! – Ah, meu Deus! Ele está me seguindo!!

- Ahhh! – Gritei quando senti ele me segurando.

- Hey, sou eu!

- Me solta! – Eu lutava, mas ele era mais forte.

- Hey! Bella!

Bella?

O estranho continuou me segurando pelo pulso, e tirou o capacete.

- Sou eu!

- Edward!

É ele! bem aqui, na minha frente!

Com o cabelo bagunçado, sorrindo para mim.

Edward...

- Você... O que você estava fazendo??!! – Estava difícil respirar...

- Bella, você está bem? – Vi seu sorriso murchar, ainda com meus olhos arregalados.

Me joguei no colo dele. Segurei sua camisa com força com as duas mãos, enterrando meu rosto em seu peito.

Demorou alguns segundos até que eu sentisse os braços dele me envolvendo.

Mas elas desceram de mais.

- Pervertido! – Gritei, o empurrando para longe.

Ele riu, e eu suspirei.

- Fiquei tão preocupada com você...

- Desculpe, eu fiz você se preocupar. – A mão grande e quente dele estava mo meu rosto agora. – Também sinto muito... sobre estas feridas. – A outra mão puxou a minha, com os bandaids e tudo.

- Ahh... Alice! Foi ela que contou?

- Ela estava apenas preocupada com você! – Edward riu. – E... minha câmera. Você a salvou? Obrigada.

Tudo bem.

Está tudo bem agora...

- Eu nunca mais vou desaparecer de repente de novo... Você não tem que se preocupar.

Edward...

- O que? Por que voce está chorando?

Abaixei o rosto para que ele não visse as lágrimas.

- Me diga alguma coisa!

Quando eu não podia te ver, eu quis tanto ouvir a sua voz...

Ser capaz de te ver de novo, estou realmente muito feliz.

A partir de agora... Não vou ficar perguntando sobre Edward por ai!

Eu vou esperar que ele mesmo me conte.

Na verdade, eu não sei de nada mesmo...

* * *

- Bella, nossos lugares são aqui.

Pense somente em coisas felizes.

Sentei na poltrona ao lado da dele, no avião para Jacksonville.

- Hey hey, quando chegarmos lá eu vou te ensinar a mergulhar, ok?

- Ok, contanto que eu te veja usando sunga, qualquer coisa está ótimo.

Nós dois rimos, mas assim que o avião decolou, Edward se virou para a janela, pensativo...

* * *

**Vixi gente, mals pela demora... **

**Não me matem, mas vim postar o 14, e nem percebi q tinha esquecido o 13, hehe**

**Mas agora q o 14 já ta pronto, espero chegar pelo menos até 90 reviews, o que acham?**

**Bjinhus, e prometo não esquecer de novo!**


	14. Chapter 14

**[Bella POV]**

- Tão lindo! – Exclamei, observando o quarto do hotel que seria meu e da Alice. Era todo feito de madeira num tom beje, um armário branco com espelho de corpo inteiro, uma pequena mesa com uma cadeira, também branca. As duas camas de solteiro estavam lado a lado, cobertas por um lençol cheiroso. Também tinha vários vasos de flores decorando o quarto, bem como um tapete colorido e as cortinhas que escondiam a porta da varanda.

- E tão espaçoso! – Alice disse, se jogando numa das camas. – E confortável!!

- É, esse quarto é mesmo de mais. – Joguei minha bolsa sobre a outra cama.

- Hey, eu vou ver o quarto dos garotos. – Alice anunciou, se apoiando nos cotovelos.

- Eu... eu vou também...

Mas mal saímos da porta, eu parei.

Edward e Irina conversavam na frente do quarto dele.

- Irina! – Emmett passou por nós para recebê-la, um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- O que ela faz aqui? – Alice murmurou baixinho.

Expressou meus pensamentos...

Ah... eu não estou pensando nada...

- Bella! – Edward me chamou. – Irina também vive por aqui, que coincidência.

- Ola Bella!

Coincidência... Mesmo?

Como Edward pode tratá-la tão bem? Depois de tudo que ela fez?

.....

A volta para o quarto foi meio nebulosa. Só tinha uma pequena impressão de que Alice estava colocando o biquíni.

- Quer trocar de quarto? Assim você e o Edward podem... você sabe, fazer aquelas coisas...

- O que?? – Alice conseguiu trazer minha atenção de volta. – Por que você disse isso de repente?

- Não é coincidência, certo? Parece que ela seguiu Edward até aqui.

- Mas você não a conhece? Quer dizer, você e Edward são parentes, e até Emmett parece gostar dela...

- Eu nunca fui muito com a cara da Irina. – Ela riu. – Às vezes, parece até que... Bom, o irmão mais velho morreu, agora ela está indo atrás do mais novo. E o Emmett com certeza só deve esta olhando para os peitos dela.

Indo atrás do mais novo...

Se isso for verdade, então o que eu faço...?

Eu estava realmente ansiosa por essa viagem...

- Alice! – Gritei. Ela me pegou por trás, colocando as mãos em cima dos meus seios.

- Não é como se você fosse uma despeitada! Não se preocupe, você pode bater aquela velha.

- O... o que??!

.....

**[Edward POV]**

- Alice e Bella ainda não terminaram de se arrumar? – Emmett perguntou impaciente do meu lado.

- Mulheres adoram perder tempo! – Comentei, e puxei meu querido (isso é discutível) primo até a porta do quarto delas. Se as duas não saíssem, eu faria Emmett derrubar aquela porta.

- Anda, vamos logo... hahaha!

Era a voz da Bella, rindo.

- Que peitos grandes! Olha!

A voz da Alice veio logo depois.

- Onde é que você está tocando, Alice..?

- Ah...!

Vários ruídos e risos se seguiram.

- Parece que elas estão se divertindo. – Emmett murmurou, a expressão maliciosa.

- O que diabos essas duas estão fazendo?

- Elas soam como lésbicas...

- Emmett!

- Perdi alguma coisa? – Jasper chegou, com um calção de banho e o nariz branco de protetor solar.

- Vocês dois. – Comecei, antes que Emmett pudesse responder. – Me ajudem a tirar essas meninas do quarto.

* * *

**[Bella POV]**

Wow.

A praia era mesmo muito linda. Nem os folhetos ou as fotos que vi até agora fazem jus a essa paisagem, exceto as fotografias do Joel.

As areias eram tão brancas, e o mar estava num tom azulado de tirar o fôlego.

- Bella...

- Ah, Edward...

- Esse é o livro do Joel??

Ops, sabia que seria estranho trazer um livro para a praia, mas...

- É sim; eu queria ver as fotografias e o cenário real ao mesmo tempo. Só de pensar que existem pessoas que olham para um cenário com esse tipo de sentimento!

Era tão tocante...

Os braços do Edward me envolveram pelas costas.

- Você é mesmo fofa...

Nossas peles estavam se tocando!

- Ed... Edward?

- Hoje à noite... Vamos nos encontrar a sós. - Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Ouch! – Edward me soltou para massagear a cabeça, onde uma bola daquelas de praia batera.

- Vocês dois são irritantes! – Emmett estava parado a alguns metros, com uma cara de poucos amigos. – Ed, me ajude a tirar algumas fotos com as garotas daqui. – Agora sim ele sorria, já voltando ao normal.

- Claro. – Edward me soltou, e pude ver ele rolando os olhos enquanto ia até o primo.

Noite...

Noite..

Noite!

Ah!!! O que eu faço??!!!

Minhas pernas começaram a se mexer, e quando percebi, a água do mar já chegava na cintura.

Então isso vai... vai ser assim??

Ok, Bella, respire.

- Não dá! – Me abaixei até ficar só com a cabeça de fora. – Não dá! Não posso...

Espera, cadê o Edward?

Me virei na direção da praia. Mas meus olhos pousaram longe de lá.

Pararam em uma mulher, loira, sentada na varanda de um pequeno bar a beira da praia. Ela estava olhando diretamente para mim.

Irina...

Ela está assistindo tudo!

Não, Bella, pare de pensar besteiras!

O que??!! Quem são aquelas em volta do Edward??

Era duas garotas magrelas e sorridentes. Me concentrei para ouvir o que elas diziam.

- Pode nos ajudar a tirar umas fotos?

- Claro! – Edward respondeu, alegre de mais...

- Ótimo! Você pode tirar com a gente!

- Desculpe, nós queremos uma também. – Mais duas garotas apareceram!!

- Vamos tirar todos juntos!

O que ele está querendo??

Comecei a correr para a margem, apertando a mão de pura raiva.

- Edward. – Chamei assim que vi que minha voz chegaria até ele. – Você não vai entrar na água? Vai ficar segurando a câmera o tempo todo?

- Ah... Se eu estiver com a câmera, as pessoas vão me pedir para tirar fotos! O que? – Ele sorria, divertido. – Você está com ciúmes?

- Não!

- A, Edward! Tire uma foto minha e do Jasper! – Alice apareceu, segurando o garoto pelo braço. – Bella, venha também!

- Certo...

Por que ele só tira fotos com garotas??

* * *

**[Bella POV]**

Depois do almoço, resolvi tirar algum tempo sozinha... e com meus pensamentos.

Peguei uma daquelas bóias circulares e fiquei boiando no mar.

Ah... Não deveria ser assim, certo?

Eu tinha muitas expectativas nesse feriado?

Pensei que teríamos bastante tempo só para nós dois...

Realmente fui eu quem pensou de mais...

Ah? Até a Alice!

Ela estava conversando com um cara a alguns metros...

Deu muito trabalho para conseguir esse biquíni...

E como é que eu sinto tão solitária?

- Bella!! – Era a voz dele, de algum lugar atrás de mim. – Cuidado, atrás de você!

Mas ele nem precisava me alertar. O barulho da onda atraiu minha atenção. Era enorme, e já estava quase quebrando, bem em cima de mim.

Os braços do Edward me envolveram segundo antes de toda aquela água despencar sobre nós.

- Edi!! – Alguém gritou ao longe, mas ao consegui identificar na hora. A única coisa que conseguia ver era ele me abraçando.

- Edward? – Queria perguntar como ele sabia, como chegou tão rápido, por que fez aquilo, e ainda mais, só que todas as perguntar se amontoaram na minha mente. E sumiram quando ele falou.

- Bom, eu pensei que você seria carregada por aquela onda. – Não conseguia desviar os olhos dele. Edward estava mais lindo do que nunca, os olhos verdes brilhantes, e os cabelos cor de bronze quase ruivos salpicados pela água do mar, refletindo a luz do som. Sem falar naquele sorriso torto, que parecia ser só para mim.

- Ed, você está bem? – Perguntou uma Irina sem ar, com a roupa toda molhada.

- Irina. – Edward se virou para ela, desfazendo nosso encanto.

Mas ela não estava olhando para ele.

- E se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com Edward? – Ela disparou as palavras para mim. – Você teria assumido a responsabilidade?

Ela me encarava com os olhos duros, esperando a resposta.

- Des... Desculpe. – Forcei as palavras a saírem, sem entender nada.

- Já chega Irina. – Edward interrompeu, olhando para o mar abaixo de seus pés. – Eu só fui atingido pela onda...

- Você está bem? Sua cor não parece muito boa. – Edward deu as costas para mim, em direção à praia, e Irina o seguiu. Com a mão nos ombros nus dele.

Como... ela...

- Bella, venha também! – Edward me segurou pelo braço, mas o puxei para longe, prendendo-o bem forte contra o peito.

- Ah... Desculpe...

* * *

**[Edward POV]**

- Eh? Onde está a Bella? – Jasper perguntou puxando a cadeira do restaurante.

- Ela disse que não estava com fome. – Alice respondeu, no meu lado. – Por que será, hein Ed?? – Seu olhar era de acusação.

* * *

**[Bella POV]**

Escondida...

Detestável.

Irina, ela... sabe sobre o Edward...

Eles compartilham um passado sobre o qual eu não sei nada.

Julgando pelo que está acontecendo agora, Irina sabe mais sobre ele do que eu...

Eles têm estado juntos há um bom tempo...

Será que eles estão juntos agora também?

Ah... O que eu estou dizendo?

- Bella, está acordada? – Só tive tempo de jogar o cobertor por cima da minha cabeça antes do Edward entrar no quarto.

Ouvi ele suspirar.

- Não concordamos em nos encontrar hoje? Eu vou te esperar lá fora, venha! Eu tenho algumas coisas para te contar...

* * *

**[Edward POV]**

Exatos cinco minutos depois que eu fechei a porta do quarto, ela saiu. Usava uma blusa rosa bebe e uma saia jeans que a deixavam muito fofa.

- O que você quer me dizer? – Ela perguntou, tímida.

- Vamos dar uma volta. – Comecei a andar e Bella veio atrás de mim.

Não eram nem sete horas ainda, mas a noite estava escura como breu. Andamos por uma trilha, ladeada por um muro de pedras cinzentas.

Não falamos nada o caminho todo.

- Eu já te disse... que o meu irmão morreu no mar?

- Ah... Hum... – Bella não disse mais nada, além disso. Paramos no fim da trilha, de frente para a praia.

- Esse mar... é bem aqui. – Senti sua surpresa vindo de algum lugar atrás de mim, mas não me virei. – Naquela época, eu ainda estava no fundamental, e meu irmão tinha só 24 anos. Mesmo pensando na brecha entre nossas idades, nós sempre fomos muito próximos porque nosso pai não passava muito tempo em casa.

- Naquele dia, como sempre, usamos as férias de verão para tirar fotos daqui. Nós tínhamos muita experiência em tirar fotos dentro da água, então estávamos relaxados. Aquela foi a minha primeira vez fotografando o mar durante a noite. A vida no oceano de noite é completamente da de dia. Eu estava tão focado na paisagem que esqueci completamente sobre o tempo. Quando dei por mim, as ondas já estavam lá, e o oxigênio indo embora. – Enquanto falava, pude ver claramente cada segundo em que fiquei debaixo d'água. – Quando meu irmão descobriu, ele imediatamente veio atrás de mim... E foi carregada pelas ondas no fim. Seu corpo foi encontrado 3 dias depois.

- Ele deve ter sentido muita dor. Quando o encontraram, todo o equipamento se fora.

- Edward-

- Fui eu quem o matou... – Falei antes que Bella pudesse dizer qualquer coisa – Eu nunca vou esquecer aquele momento. É por isso que... Eu estou tão assustado.

O rosto dele estava desfigurado pela dor. As ultimas palavras, em especial, foram difíceis de sair.

* * *

**[Bella POV]**

Edward...

O som das ondas, e o sentimento da água do mar flutuando ao redor do seu corpo; Tudo isso foi o gatilho daquelas memórias.

- Desculpe... eu menti sobre te ensinar a mergulhar. Pensei que se você estivesse aqui, eu poderia superar tudo isso...

- Edward, eu...

- Eu quero superar isso. – Dizendo isso ele saiu de perto de mim e seu pé tocou a água do mar. Em questão de segundos, já estava lá dentro.

- Edward! – Eu gritei quando ele sumiu das minhas vistas. As ondas estavam fortes, enormes e quebravam com violência.

Me joguei no mar também, sem pensar duas vezes.

- Edward! Edward! – Ele apareceu bem na minha frente, me fazendo quase cair. Ele estava ensopado, até os cabelos brilhavam.

Edward ficou um tempo de costas para mim, e quando se virou, estava sorrindo.

- Estou ótimo, não tem com que se preocupar.

- Pare... – Forcei a palavra passar pelo bolo na minha garganta. Levei uma mão até seu rosto, calmamente. – Pare de fazer coisas idiotas...

Meus olhos já estavam molhados assim como os dele. As lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto perfeito, passando pela água salgada do mar.

- As coisas... – Ele começou. – Que o meu irmão me ensinou... A vastidão do céu, a profundidade do oceano...

- M-hmm. – Assenti devagar.

- Tudo... Eu quero que você veja tudo isso.

Edward...

Então ele me beijou, no meio do oceano.

* * *

**Postei!!! E só por causa da minha priminha querida, q insistiu muito!**

**Bjinhus!!!! E continuem me deixando reviews!! quem sabe o 15 sai mais cedo...**


	15. Chapter 15

**[Bella POV]**

Os braços dele lentamente se soltaram, mas continuaram ao meu redor.

Edward pegou uma das minhas mãos e a colocou sobre seu rosto, e fechou os olhos.

A pele dele estava quente sobre a minha mão. Não consegui evitar um sorriso.

Mas algo chamou minha atenção.

- Wow...

Edward também olhou.

- É incrível! A superfície do oceano está brilhando!

- São Noctilucas. – Edward informou.

- Noctilucas?

- Esse é o reflexo da luz dos habitantes do mar. – Ele continuou. – Esse tipo de fenômeno normalmente acontece no verão e no outono; mesmo as pessoas que vivem aqui não necessariamente o vêem. Eu vim aqui várias vezes já, e nunca vi isso antes. Ser capaz de ver... deve significar alguma coisa!

- Tão lindo... – Entrelacei meus dedos nos dele.

- É... – Ficamos de mãos dadas olhando as ondas brilhantes que se estendiam até onde a vista não alcançava mais.

* * *

- Obrigada por me contar sobre esses dolorosos acontecimentos passados...

Ainda estávamos de mãos dadas, voltando pela trilha até o hotel.

Mesmo pensando que eu sou sua namorada, não tive nenhuma fé...

- Ah, sim... – Edward respondeu. – Eu sinto muito por ter preocupado você.

- Um, eu sinto muito também. Mesmo, me desculpe.

- Ah? Por que você está se desculpando?

- Porque eu entendi errado... – Comecei a rir de nervoso. – Entre você e a Irina, existem algumas coisas misteriosas...

- Isso não... não pode ser que você pensou que nós...?

Me limitei a assentir com a cabeça. Mas ele me olhou com uma cara estranha, e forcei as palavras a saírem:

- Des... desculpe.

Edward me encarou por mais alguns segundos, então se aproximou, lentamente.

- Então me beije.

- O que?

- Eu te desculpo sim, mas só se você me der um beijo.

- O que!? – O sangue foi de uma vez para o meu rosto.

Ele não respondeu. Ao invés disso, fechou os olhos e se inclinou para frente, esperando meu beijo.

Eu engoli em seco, e toquei seus lábios com os meus.

Depois disso, ele me atacou. Passou os braços tão rápidos pelas minhas costas que eu mal senti antes de nossos corpos estarem colados, e a língua dele forçando passagem pela minha boca.

- O... o que você está fazendo?!! – Gritei, empurrando ele para longe.

- Foi assim um tempo atrás...

- Um tempo atrás foi um tempo atrás!! – Esse beijo não teve nada a ver com o outro!!

- Não tem nada entre Irina e eu. – Edward reforçou, voltando ao normal, ou assim espero. – Meus familiares e Irina... Nenhum deles pode começar de novo a desde que meu irmão se foi. Depois que eles ouviram que eu estava vindo para cá, como eu posso dizer... ele não sabiam o que eu queria fazer aqui, então eles realmente se preocuparam. Foi meu pai que disse para Irina me seguir aqui feito um guarda-costas.

- Mesmo...

- Ahh! Chegamos. O hotel-

A fala dele sumiu repentinamente enquanto ele me olhava.

- O que foi?

- Nada - Edward desviou os olhos rapidamente. – Estava mesmo muito escuro, por isso eu não notei...

- Huh?

- Yeah. Entre logo! – Depois ele simplesmente deu as costas para mim como se não agüentasse me ver.

Mas o que...?

Eh?!!! A minha blusa...! Molhada!

Ah! Quem mandou usar algo tão claro! Dava para ver todo o meu sutiã!!

- Eu quero te levar para algum, lugar amanhã, então... Eu venho te pegar!

- Ah! Ok! – Destranquei rapidamente a porta do quarto, e passei por ela. – Boa noite! – Gritei para ele antes de bater a porta.

* * *

**[Edward POV]**

Droga! Porque eu estou corando?

- Ed! – Virei e lá estava Irina, parada na porta do meu quarto. – Onde você foi? Poderia ser... Você foi para a praia?!

- Irina...

- Edward, é muito perigoso ir nadar! Por que você foi para a praia?

- Irina... – Tentei de novo, respirando fundo para me controlar. – Eu não sou como meu irmão. Nós não somos o mesmo, de qualquer modo.

Ela ficou estática quando falei.

- Você deveria vir com a gente amanhã também! Nós vamos naquele lugar. – Sabia que era arriscado falar disso com ela, mas Irina precisa superar... todos nós precisamos. – Eu acho que você deveria se apressar e sair da sombra que é a morte do meu irmão!

Dei as costas a ela e entre em casa.

* * *

**[Bella POV]**

- Como você ficou toda molhada? – Alice me pegou no flagra secando meu cabelo. – Você estava com o Edward, é?

Por que ela estava sorrindo...?

- Hey! Nós não fizemos isso que você está imaginando. Não aconteceu nada!

- O Ed também está todo molhado, não é?

Não respondi. Será que ela nunca-

- Aqui, pra você. – Alice colocou um saquinho na minha mão. – Eu acho que você vai precisar disso.

Camisinha de novo??!!

* * *

Eu não posso ficar pensando nesse tipo de coisa!!

Entoei esse mantra pelo que deveria ser a milésima vez ou algo assim. Sempre que a minha mente vagava para a conversa com a Alice, eu tentava pensar em outra coisa.

Como a paisagem a minha volta, os jardins floridos contrastando com árvores altas e centenárias, e a praia mais a trás. Estava um dia lindo; quase nenhuma nuvem no céu. E hoje Edward me levaria para algum lugar especial. Só nós dois...

Eu não posso ficar pensando nesse tipo de coisa!!

Ah, não... ficar pensando sempre nessas coisas... talvez eu seja uma pervertida também!

- Ei! – Edward acenou, sorrindo.

- Bom... Bom dia.

- O que aconteceu?

Senti meu rosto ferver, lembrando de novo o que Alice havia me dado.

- Na... Nada!!

Eu devo ter sido convincente, já que ele deu meia volta e começou a andar.

Parece que agora, não sou a única que está pensando seriamente.

Os sentimentos de Edward ontem a noite... Ele veio mesmo para Jacksonville por causa do irmão?

- Bella, chegamos. Lugar onde eu queria te levar é bem aqui!

Segui a direção em que ele apontava, e então vi a casa.

Era toda de madeira, com dois andares e o teto caindo dos lados, como um chalé, só que maior. Havia trepadeiras encobrindo boa parte da madeira, dando um charme de contos de fadas para o lugar.

- Essa é...

- A cabana da minha família. – Edward completou. – Meu irmão sempre vinha aqui.

- Cabana... – Que legal!

- Joel. – Levei um susto quando uma mulher idosa saiu de lugar nenhum, e apareceu do nosso lado. – É você Joel? Faz tempo que não te vejo!

A velhinha sorriu, se inclinando para frente como se quisesse ver Edward melhor.

- Não veio ninguém por um ano, o que me deixou preocupada. – Ela era bem fofinha; Não chegava nem aos ombros do Edward, e tinha os cabelos brancos e o rosto todo enrugado, lembrando uma vovó boazinha.

- Ah, eu não sou o Joel – Edward disse. – Sou o irmão mais novo dele, Edward.

- Oh! Ah... Você é o garoto que sempre vinha com Joel no verão? Desculpe, porque vocês dois se parecem muito eu te confundi com o seu irmão... Ah, nossa! Você cresceu bastante!

Joel...

- Tem trepadeiras por toda a parte. – Edward reclamou enquanto tentava abrir a porta da cabana.

- Cuidado com o degrau! – A vovozinha avisou.

Joel é...

- Vem Bella. – Edward me chamou, já passando pela porta aberta. Eu o segui.

Por dentro a cabana não parecia com nada muito, selvagem. Era toda de madeira também, e tinha uma lareira de tijolinhos, sofás que pareciam bem confortáveis, uma bancada de madeira com porta retratos e até rolos filme e uma câmera, muito parecida com a do Edward.

Cheguei mias perto da bancada e lá estava uma foto da Irina, abraçada a um homem que era quase uma versão do Edward mais velho.

- Desde que meu irmão morreu... esse lugar não mudou muito. Até o cheiro é o mesmo.

Olhei atônita para uma estante de livros, especialmente para dois. Blue e Kiss, ambos do meu fotografo favorito... E do lado, várias fotografias emolduradas. Reconhecer o trabalho dele era fácil de mais.

- Eu poderia dizer que ninguém muda... ninguém quer encarar a morte dele...

- Edward... O seu irmão... – Ouvi as palavras saírem da minha boca como se não fosse eu que estivesse falando. – Poderia ser... O fotografo Joel?

Ele se virou para mim com aquele sorriso torto. Depois, foi até a estante, e pegou o Blue.

- Olhei, todas essas fotos foram tiradas pelo meu irmão. Álbuns cheios delas, um monte de álbuns!

- Desculpe... – Abaixei o olhar. – Eu não sabia... E fiquei mencionando Joel na sua frente...

- Bella, - Edward colocou a mão no meu queixo, me fazendo olhar nos olhos dele. – No ônibus naquela manhã, na primeira vez que eu te vi, você estava olhando um dos álbuns do Joel com uma expressão tão concentrada! Quando eu te vi, percebi que você era uma garota muito especial. Porque olhar álbuns de fotografias? A maioria das garotas só via revistas e essas coisas. Era por isso que eu estava sempre feliz com você... Por que você estava olhando o álbum do meu irmão, eu estava feliz.

O olhar dele era tão intenso... os olhos chegavam a brilhar enquanto ele falava.

- Eu nunca pensei que teria alguém assim... Me senti realmente ótimo! – Mas ele ainda não tinha acabado. – Desde a morte do Joel, eu nunca mais tirei fotos de verdade, seriamente. Depois de te conhecer, eu mudei. Fácil assim. Depois de um ano, finalmente fiquei com vontade de voltar para cá. Eu acredito que é porque estou com você.

Edward...

Eu corri para ele, e Edward me abraçou de volta.

- O seu irmão deixou um monte de fotos... – Edward e eu tiramos à tarde para revirar os armários daquela casa. Ele trouxe uma caixa cheia de álbuns enormes. – Deve ter várias que eu nunca vi!

- Oh, é sim! E ainda tem várias fotografias que não estão nos álbuns.

- Mesmo?!

Wow, esse lugar é mesmo o paraíso...

- Eu só vi os cenários do Joel; é a primeira vez que vejo fotos que ele tirou de pessoas.

- Esse... – Edward puxou um álbum cor de rosa bonito. – É o álbum da Irina. – E me passou. Estava escrito 'Para Irina, do Joel' em bonitas letras florais. – Meu irmão o fez com as próprias mãos.

Mas antes que eu tivesse tempo de abrir, a voz da Irina chegou até nós.

- O lugar que você estava falando... era mesmo aqui...

- Irina... – Edward se levantou, segurando o álbum.

- Joel sempre vinha aqui, antes de nos casarmos, depois de nos casarmos... – Ela parecia prestes a chorar.

- Irina – Edward disse outra vez, estendendo o álbum cor de rosa para ela.

Irina o olhou por alguns segundo, e então começou a gritar.

- Eu não quero ver. O que importa, mesmo se eu vir isso? aquela pessoa só pensava em tirar fotos, tirando fotos disso, tirando fotos daquilo, ele nunca se importou comigo no final das contas. Sempre falando sobre câmeras e cenários, todos os dias...

- Irina, olhe, isso é o que o meu irmão deixou para você. – Ele ainda estendia o álbum na direção dela.

- Eu não quero! – E num só movimento, ela deu um tapa forte no álbum, o fazendo cair no chão. Fotos voaram para todos os lados.

Fotos de duas pessoas, um homem e uma mulher, sorridentes e abraçados. Fotos de uma mulher sorridente, de cabelos dourados.

Os olhos de Irina se encheram de lágrimas, enquanto ela se abaixava e pegava o álbum com as mãos tremulas.

- Mas... Eu gosto do 'chegando ao fundo das coisas, não importa o que' Joel. Não importa se tirando fotos, ou qualquer coisa mais, tudo sobre ele... Eu amo tudo. É por isso que eu não posso perdoar sua morte... Não posso aceitar que nunca mais vou vê-lo.

- Vi que você tem alguém de quem gosta agora, Ed... – Irina continuou. – E eu não pude receber sua simpatia... Toda vez que eu vejo um rosto que é muito parecido com o dele, sinto muita agonia. Eu tenho ciúmes da câmera que ele amava, o oceano, e você, Ed.... Tudo que tem alguma ligação com ele... – As lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto bonito dela, mas os lábios formavam um sorriso. – Eu sou tão idiota... Joel se foi, mas não significa que ele não deixou nada para trás.

* * *

- Hehe, já está tarde. – Edward se apoiou no batente da porta do meu quarto.

- Será que a Alice está brava? – Puxei a maçaneta da porta, mas ela não abriu. – Huh, Alice! – Gritei numa voz suficientemente alta para que ela ouvisse do lado de dentro enquanto batia na porta com as costas das mãos. – Alice, você está ai?

Esperei ouviu algum barulho vindo de lá, mas não houve nada.

- Ela não está ai? – Edward perguntou ao meu lado.

- Parece que não... Talvez ela tenha saído...

- Mas já não está bem tarde? E não esperar por você, ela simplesmente pegou as chaves e foi embora? O que deu na cabeça dela? – A última frase ele disse baixinho, meio que para ele mesmo.

- Ah, espera! Tem um bilhete. – Eu me abaixei e peguei o papel dobrado que alguém tinha colocado por baixo da porta. Espero que esse alguém seja a Alice.

_"Emmett, Jasper e eu fomos jogar. Vamos passar a noite toda fora, é claro."_

- Olhe. – Passei o bilhete para Edward, e enquanto ele lia, um lampejo de preocupação passou por mim.

Será que ela tinha saído mesmo com Emmett e Jasper? Não sei por que estou duvidando disso, mas espero que ela não esteja fazendo nenhuma besteira...

Opa, perai que agora caiu a ficha.

Então... as únicas pessoas aqui e agora são...

Edward e eu!!!

- Então... tchau. – Lancei para ele o meu melhor sorriso. – Eu tenho que ir para a recepção pegar uma chave extra, boa noite.

Mas ele estendeu a mão e me segurou pelo braço.

- Por que não vamos para o meu quarto, nós dois?

* * *

**Postei!! :D**

**vamos la, gente, me deixem muitos reviews!**

***agora vcs vão entender pq eu chamo o Ed de tarado...  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**[Bella POV]**

Não pude recusar...

O quarto dos garotos era bem parecido com o nosso, a não ser pelas duas camas de solteiro (Jasper estava em um quarto só dele), e é claro, não tinha os detalhes em flores, e era bem mais bagunçado.

O que eu devo fazer?? De algum jeito nós terminamos aqui...

Não tem mais ninguém aqui exceto Edward e eu...

Mente...

E Corpo estão...

Nada preparados!!

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – A voz do Edward me pegou de surpresa.

- He? – Meu coração estourava nos meus ouvidos. – Ahh... é... não... quer dizer... ok.

**[Edward POV]**

Peguei uma coca no frigobar e me virei para ela.

Bella estava do outro lado do quarto, a uns 5 metros de onde eu estava, tremendo literalmente.

- Bella, vem aqui. – Sentei na minha cama. Os olhos castanhos dela pousaram em mim e eu fiz um movimento com os dedos, chamando-a. – Aqui. – Depois bati no meu colo só para ver a reação dela.

Bella ficou vermelha na mesmo hora, é claro.

Mas ela veio.

**[Bella POV]**

Isso não importa!

Essa não é a primeira vez em que nós estamos sozinhos.

Estiquei a mão para ele, e Edward a pegou.

Desde que começamos a sair, não importa se fizermos algo além de beijar.

Edward me colocou sentada entre as pernas dele.

Se eu gosto dele, não deveria estar tremendo!

Esse deve ser o fluxo natural das coisas.

Então senti sua outra mão segurando meu rosto e puxando para encará-lo.

De mais!

- Ah! É mesmo! – Levantei de um pulo, tão rápido que ele nem teve tempo de me segurar. – Eu posso tentar telefonar para o celular da Alice! É, vou fazer isso! – Tomara que ele não perceba o quão nervosa eu estou. – Mas minha bagagem está no outro quarto... Roupas, roupas de baixo, e outras coisas... é mesmo um problema...

Corri na direção da porta, mas um braço me impediu.

- Eu te empresto as roupas. – Edward disse, muito perto.

- Ed... Edward, você está com fome? – Dei um pequeno passo para trás, como que fugindo de um predador. – Vamos para o shopping... Que tal comprar algo para comer?

O outro braço dele me impediu.

- Você soa como se estivesse me rejeitando. – Edward se aproximou ainda mais, me prensando contra a parede. Estávamos tão perto que eu podia olhar fundo nos seus olhos verdes.

Eu parecia estar mesmo magoando ele.

- Uh... – O que eu deveria fazer??

- Você não gosta de ficar comigo?

Não! De jeito nenhum! Mas como eu poderia fazê-lo entender, sem magoá-lo?

Edward se afastou, deixando os braços caírem ao lado do corpo.

- Não é que eu não goste... É só que...

- É só quê...?

Estou com medo... Mas não posso dizer isso a ele!

Edward desviou os olhos no fim.

Será que ele está bravo?!

O que eu devo fazer... eu deveria explicar para ele primeiro...

- Vou tomar banho. – Ele se afastou, mas parou segurando a porta do banheiro aberta. – Vamos juntos?

O que??

- Eh?

- Estou brincando. – Ele disse, mas não sorriu.

- Oh... O que você está fazendo? – Desviei os olhos dele, rindo de nervoso. – Você me assustou, não diga esse tipo de coisa!

- Você está chocada? – Ele perguntou, e então se virou de novo.

Ele parece tão indiferente, como se isso realmente não importasse...

Edward deve ter saído com outras garotas antes de mim... Ele deve pensar que esse tipo de coisa não um grande problema...

Mas...

Eu sou a única aqui com medo?

- Edward, porque você está agindo como se não se importasse? Fazendo pouco de mim desse jeito te deixa mais feliz? – Senti pontadas atrás dos olhos, mas não consegui parar. – Não pense que essas coisas não importam...

Edward finalmente me calou, com a boca.

Suas mãos já estavam na minha cintura, quando ele girou o corpo, e caiu sobre mim, na cama. Nossas pernas ficaram entrelaçadas.

Os beijos dele desceram para o meu pescoço.

- Não... – Consegui balbuciar entre os choques que os beijos dele provocavam pelo meu corpo todo.

Um coração batia rápido. Edward desceu ainda mais os beijos, entrando pela minha blusa. As mãos exploravam meu corpo, até chegarem às minhas coxas.

- Não... – Tentei afastá-lo de mim, mas ele me apertou mais. – Não!

Edward se afastou com a força do meu tapa.

- Agora parece que eu não me importo?

Por um momento ele olhou fundo nos meus olhos. Não consegui identificar o que ele sentia, não com os meus olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas.

Ele saiu de cima de mim, e me ignorou até entrar no banheiro, batendo a porta com força.

**[Edward POV]**

Abri o chuveiro e deixei a água quente descer pelo meu corpo nu

- O que exatamente... Eu estou fazendo?

Deixei minha cabeça bater contra os azulejos brancos do banheiro.

- Eu não sei o que fazer...

**[Bella POV]**

Ele está bravo?

Ele me odeia agora?

Essa é a primeira vez que vejo esse lado do Edward...

Eu posso voltar para o meu quarto.

Talvez seja o certo a fazer... Dar um tempo a nós dois.

Mas... Eu não quero voltar...

O que eu devo fazer para ele me perdoar?

Eu deveria fazer aquele tipo de coisa com ele?

É estranho se, já que estamos saindo, não fazer aquele tipo de coisa?

Ele vai me comparar com as ex-namoradas dele, se fizermos?

Mas...

Mas... Estava escrito naquela revista que os casais brigam depois de fazer aquele tipo de coisa.

Se é verdade, então como eu resolvo isso?

Eu não posso...

Se for assim... Eu ainda tenho muito que aprender.

Estou ficando mais confusa... mas independentemente, tenho que ficar firme.

Eu preciso beber alguma coisa...

Saí da cama, e me abaixei na frente do frigobar.

Peguei a primeira garrafa que vi, e bebi quase a metade num só gole.

Que aborrecimento! Edward não é uma boa pessoa afinal.

Terminei a garrafinha, e peguei outra.

Ele sabe o quão assustada eu estou, e ainda fica brincando comigo...

Eu já estava na terceira garrafinha quando alguma coisa mudou.

O chuveiro parou, e a porta do banheiro se abriu.

Virei em direção ao som, e Edward estava lá, só com uma toalha ao redor dos ombros.

Mais nada.

- AAH!! – Gritei fechando os olhos e me virei de costas para ele.

- Por que você não voltou para o seu quarto?! – Edward perguntou rispidamente. Pelo canto do olho vi ele usar a toalha para tapar o... aquilo.

- Eu não posso voltar... – Murmurei, abaixando a cabeça. – Por que... Eu quero ficar com você.

- Bella. – Senti a mão dele no meu ombro.

- Você está vestido, ou só com a toalha?

Ele se afastou.

**[Edward POV]**

Peguei uma camisa e um short qualquer na mala e me vesti.

- Você quer beber? – Bella se virou para mim e perguntou, uma garrafinha nas mãos. – Um beijo indireto.

Mais que m...

- Bella! – O chão também estava cheio de garrafinhas vazias. – Mas o que é que você está bebendo?!

Peguei uma delas e me aproximei mais dela.

Bella bufou em resposta.

- Você está bem? Isso tem álcool. Hey!

- Minha cabeça está rodando... – O corpo dela ficou mole e tombou sobre mim. Passei o braço pela cintura dela e a segurei mais perto.

- Idiota, você bebeu de mais...

Bella se mexeu de novo e o decote dela ficou a mostra. Muito a mostra.

Me levantei com ela nos meus braços, tão mole que parecia estar dormindo.

A depositei sobre a minha cama. Bella mantinha os olhos fechados, o rosto corado.

Fiquei por cima dela me apoiando nos joelhos e cobri sua boca com a minha.

Desci os beijos pelo pescoço dela, mas Bella me impediu.

- Desculpe... – Sua mão segurou na minha blusa. – Eu não posso... – Ela puxou a mão e cobriu os olhos com ela.

- Estou assustada... Essa é a verdade. Eu pensei que pudesse fazer isso... – As lágrimas desceram mesmo com ela tentando pará-las. – Mas... Eu realmente gosto de você, Edward... Realmente gosto... Então não fique bravo...

- Eu sei. – Puxei seu corpo mole e a abracei.

- Edward... – Bella murmurou antes de adormecer.

* * *

O sol queimou meus olhos, mesmo através das pálpebras.

O sofá parecia confortável ontem à noite. Só parecia.

Me espreguicei, consciente da dor latejante nas costas.

Bella estava na cama, dormindo tranquilamente à minha frente. O lençol mal a cobria; as pernas estavam de fora até o início da cintura, e a curva dos seios parecia chamar meu nome.

- Bella, você confia de mais...

* * *

**Pequeno, eu sei**

**e até q ele não ta tão tarado... depois piora, kkkkkkkk**

**Não se esqueçam dos reviews!!**

***Finalmente de férias!!!!***


End file.
